


The Imperial Darling

by BatSnake



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: (AU for the TMNT Big Bang collaboration)The Utroms share a home planet with the Triceratons. Neutrinos are visitor aliens who have brought them space travel, and from there, a brief war that has General Krang shaken.Many years before the thought of working with mutation was even a figment of an idea in his mind, he finds himself with impending fatherhood at Ch’rell’s side. In the midst of preparing for their child’s arrival, they become involved in the care of a young Triceraton Regenta, who has been injured running away from home after a spat with the Empress.
Relationships: Kr'rell, KrangxCh'rell
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

The coastline was calm as always.  
M’hreen Island sat in its purple twilight under the sky of the planet Magonia, indifferent to the world while smoke billowed at the far side of the beach. The sand still steamed within a long impact trail, bits of metal scattered around it. Even as General Krang stalked over the beach in his exosuit, fuming at what had been reported to him.   
A Triceraton skyship!   
In his capital!   
On his beach!   
What was it doing here?   
Why did it crash?   
Would Empress Davizil even know?   
What if she sent it?   
After everything they had been through in the war?   
When he could have a word with her, he was going to--  
  
“Sir.” Colonel Ch’rell interrupted him, in his bigger, more imposing exosuit. “I see it.” He pointed over the sand dune, where an Imperial skyship lay at the edge of the shoreline. Even on the side that was fading into night, they could see that it was severely damaged. A rocket had blasted off a turbine. The impact of the fall from the air itself had broken off the skyship’s nose.   
“A defecting soldier, perhaps?” Ch’rell suggested. “Someone traumatized by the war too proud to get help?”  
The pilot had collapsed out of the skyship, laying with their feet still inside.  
“Seems short for a soldier.” One of their own remarked.   
“Unless…” Krang squinted. “It’s not a _soldier_ defecting.”

As they got closer, they realized what was off.

This particular Triceraton was young - barely an adolescent. She had fallen out of the skyship into the sand, with one leg trapped between the pilot’s seat and the floor. Her breathing was shallow, but not struggling for air. Even with her pallid complexion, they recognized the young Triceraton immediately. It was hard not to. Anyone with a basic knowledge of the Triceraton line of succession would recognize her.  
“Regenta Raasmei.” Krang did nothing to hide the tone of shock in his voice. He slowly looked up at Ch’rell. “What was she doing here?”   
Ch’rell heard him, but his gaze was focused solely on the Regenta. Looking back at her, Krang knew instantly what captivated the other Utrom so much. Neither of them felt the need to point out chilling injuries. Her right horn was _gone_. There was a jagged stub, bleeding profusely. Krang then noticed it lodged in the skyship’s windscreen, puncturing clean through it.  
  
  
Ch’rell brought his exosuit to a kneeling position and popped out the entry door.   
He climbed down and into the skyship to where her leg was pinned. He dislodged one of her legs from where it had been trapped. It was also bleeding. She needed stitches. And a brace.  
“What was this child doing?” He replied bleakly. He noticed she’d been clutching a ceremonial knife. Likely to cut herself free from the skyship’s safety restraints, which had been recently sawed in half.   
“I’ll call for the medic team.” Krang prepared his comlink, just as the Regenta’s eyes fluttered open.   
  
She looked between the military exo-suits. She recognized the massive scar that streaked across Ch’rell’s eye and half of his face.   
With a brief, faltering scream, she swung up the ceremonial knife and stabbed Ch’rell hard through the shoulder. He yelped at the impact and swore so loudly, the soldiers at the top of the sound dune heard him. A couple went running to investigate at a superior’s command.   
“General, what’s happened!?” The highest ranking of them shouted into his comlink.   
“The Colonel was stabbed!” Krang responded. “Send a medical team!” He lowered his own suit to see if he could pry the Regenta’s hand from the knife, but she had already fainted back onto the ground.   
Ch’rell held the knife where it was, grimacing. “It’s barely even sharp.” He hissed through the pain.   
The best Krang could do without coming out from his suit was make a shield around him with its hands. “Just hold on.” He assured him. “It won’t be long. Help is coming.”  
Ch’rell controlled his breathing and then laughed softly. “Ha. I’ve heard you say that to me before.” He touched his scar gingerly.  
“And I’ll say it again if I have to.” Krang smiled, earning uncomfortable looks from the accompanying soldiers.   
“Sirs?” One of them interrupted. “The medics are here.”

  
They came down the dune and quickly gathered around, immediately confounded by the Regenta’s presence. While most ended up fixed on her, one of the lead medics kept her composure and started giving instructions.  
“Preliminary stab treatment for the Colonel.” She said, pointing at the ceremonial knife. “Tourniquet the Regenta’s leg and wrap her...stub.”   
“I’ll carry her to the medbay while when you’re done.” Krang said as they started work on both. “It appears she’s defected.” He waited until the work was completed before lifting her up. He did so careful, not wanting her to wake again and start a fuss. 

She did anyway a little bit, as he started to climb up the sand. She cast a short wail of pain. Krang made himself quietly indifferent as she wept a moment before fading out again. Any effort to attempt calming her would go unheard or unacknowledged. Deafening as it was, it was better to let her burn out.   
The noise was enough to distract Ch’rell while the medics treated his arm. Something about hearing her cry made him _physically _uncomfortable. The soft patch of skin under his jaw had developed a tender feeling. He curled his tentacle over his crop in an attempt to ease whatever it was. It only went away once he realized the Regenta had fainted again. He’d never felt it before. Never in combat with Triceratons. Never from over exhausted homesick cadets.   
Nothing _ever_ fazed him like this. 

Until her.   
The medic didn’t take long to notice him staring out distantly, trapped in a thousand yard stare, taking that moment to tighten the tourniquet in his arm.   
“Doctor Xeinos is getting prepared at Base, sir.” She told him. “She’ll be able to treat you as soon as we get you arrive.”   
“Very well.” Ch’rell allowed himself to be lifted onto a specialized transport pod between the medics’ walkers.   
“Just get me there.” He saw Krang over the dune getting the Regenta into the medbay of the skyship. The medics had gone around for more balanced footing without slipping in the sand, and caught up a few minutes later.   
“The colonel is here.” The lead medic told the officer on the ship.  
“We need to get him prepped for surgical removal of the knife before we arrive.” She stepped in with her compatriot and got Ch’rell to a station beside the Regenta.   
She was laying prone, eyes half open and whimpering. Ch’rell had an odd urge to...touch her hand. Console her, in any way he saw fit. Completely unlike him. He should have been able to ignore her. Yet this feeling gripped him, and gripped him tightly. But he didn’t want to come off as going soft by openly tending her as he so wished. So, for now, he took just a moment to simply pat her knuckles, and then looked away.   
“It will be over soon.” He told her quietly, when a medic prepared to deliver a sedative.  
“Keep your head.” He distracted her, as it was injected.   
She squeaked just a moment in an attempt to respond, then fell asleep within moments. Ch’rell breathed out in relief. It would be quite for a while as the skyship rushed to the hospital. He could focus on allowing the medics to finish treating his wound and get him into surgery as quickly as possible. They cleaned away the clearish pink slime he had been oozing every since the stabbing - the infamous defense mechanism that had come to be associated with them.

After all, the knife in his shoulder was more important than a befuddling need to give care to a runaway princess. 


	2. Chapter 2

At first glance, the hospital seemed to resemble the skeleton of some giant aquatic beast made from metal, dropped onto the mainland in the midst of dozens as if the ocean had emptied itself of a giant’s graveyard. While a clear inspiration, the beams that made the ‘bones’ supported high walls and windows. The last powdery patches of winter’s snow clung to the corners of several buildings, refusing to give way for the warmth of spring.   
For Utroms, it wasn’t a macabre building. Once the bones of such creatures were a center of safety - and the history could be honored in hospitals and community living.  
It had been a few hours since the Regenta was collected. Night had fallen completely; midnight was nearing. Krang paced in a private waiting area of the surgical corridor, waiting for news on either of their conditions during their treatment. He had not slept and was growing impatient, as he only had brief updates. None in nearly half an hour.   
The Regenta had blood loss and blunt trauma to recon with, unsurprisingly. After her fantastic crash landing, it was a miracle she wasn’t more injured - or killed. Ch’rell on the other hand had deeper muscle damage than had been anticipated, and was taking longer to repair. 

“General Krang?” A caregiver entered the room. She was a Neutrino - tall, fuzzy and bipedal, with deer-like legs, a bat-like face, bug-like eyes and enormous ears.   
“Yes?” Krang turned around from his pacing. He barely startled seeing her - he wasn’t used to Neutrinos being in this environment. He had allowed a few of the actual aliens to work in service at his palace, but it wasn’t until recently that they had gained enough trust to operate in medical centers.

“Regenta Raasmei is awake from her operations,” She watched him prepare for the next question. “and Colonel Ch’rell has just come out of surgery. There were some complications, but…” She bit her lip, looking nervous. “Doctor Xeinos will discuss them with you.”

Krang felt a small twist inside. Something was wrong, he immediately thought.    


Poison from the knife.   
Shredded tissue that would never heal.   
A tumor.   
The thoughts rushed through his head in rapid succession.   
_‘An embryo’_ came the quietest guess.   
Unlikely. But better than anything else. He looked at the nurse standing by.   
  


“You can’t tell me about them now?” Krang stepped his walker closer.  
“What’s happened to the Colonel!?” His tone raised.

The nurse stepped back nervously. “I don’t know! He’s fine as far as I’ve checked! But when he’s awake, Doctor Xeinos needs to talk to you both.” 

Krang noticed her holding her hands up nervously and sighed. 

“Forgive me for startling you. It’s been a long night; I’m concerned about him.” He sighed, relaxing himself and coming closer.  
The nurse let her guard down, nodding a little.   
“So...are the rumors true? You and the Colonel…?” She started to lead him down the hallway.   
Krang would have crossed his arms, had he not been pushing the controls of his walker.   
If his scientists would just finish the telepathically-controlled suit…

“Of course they’re true. It’s not just tabloid gossip anymore.” He saw the caregiver blush awkwardly, her ears folding downward.  
“I’m sorry, General. There’s a few of my coworkers who still don’t quite believe it, even with formal announcement. Older generations, you know...” She stopped on that note, letting him into the room young Triceraton was in.   


She was in a room normally kept for visiting aliens of her size, down to the oversized rectangular bed that Utroms couldn’t comprehend being comfortable in - preferring short, round ‘nests’ that were more suited to their low-ground bodies.

She was half-awake, with several IV tubes attached to her arm. A green ooze, a blood bag, pain medication, and a sedative to help her rest. Her injured leg was elevated.  
The broken horn was gone; gauze patches covered both stubs - which had been filed down evenly while she was unconscious so they could be covered more efficiently.  
Her hand was over her eyes as she sobbed softly. She uncovered them briefly to see he had entered, and became more hysterical.   
“Don’t tell my mom!” She wailed after an agonizing half minute, folding her arms over her shoulders. “Please don’t tell her!!”  
“Davizil is a friend of mine, I’m obligated to. But give me a reason not to anyway.” Krang’s eye twitched with irritation.   
“I had to get away. She-she...she’ll kill me if she finds out!” Raasmei sputtered.  
“What makes you think that?” Surely the child was exaggerating.   
“She said I was being ‘oppositional’...that Mozar knew better than me…”   
“The younger one?” Krang asked while she took a moment to take some breaths.  
“Yeah, by ten minutes! It’s not _my_ fault he hatched later than me!” She pouted. “He should be Mom’s successor if he’s so much better than me! If he’s _just so good._” She put angry emphasis on these words. “She said I was out of line and rude.” Raasmei’s breathing got heavier. 

Krang looked at the EKG monitors and saw her heart rate increasing slightly.   
“I thought I’d be better off if I left home.” She finally made eye contact.   
Krang gawked. “So you came here?”   
“I didn’t mean to...I wanted to see the Neutrinos...” The Regenta swallowed. “I wanted to know if they would take me to space with them…” She rubbed her beak with one finger. 

“Child, they won’t even escort me off-planet anymore. You’d have to go through us now. And even that’s had complications.” Krang sighed, going quiet as she started crying again.   
He waited for a lull, to ask what it was, but was interrupted by a chiming from the caregiver’s comlink. She answered it quietly, stepping aside for only a short moment and returning.  
“The Colonel is awake. He’s ready enough for visitors.” She informed him.

Krang imagined everything that could have been wrong. They kept rushing through like before.

A stuck blood clot.

A stroke that had gone unnoticed.  
A parasite from that blasted desert river on Serot.  
Embedded shrapnel causing inflammation. 

Losing vision in his scarred eye.  
An _embryo._

  
“Get her settled.” He frantically moved for the door. “She needs more time and I need to be with my Colonel!”  
He unlocked his walker and hurried to another end of the hall, unescorted by the caregiver, who only stood and watched awkwardly, and sent a message to one of her supervisors to send a proper escort for the frantic General.  
  


\---------------------------------------

  
When Krang arrived at the surgical recovery suite - aided by an escort that returned to their business afterwards - Ch’rell was waiting in his own recovery bed - this one actually conceivably more comfortable. More rounded, but accessible for a doctor to make any necessary treatments. A tube with a green fluid passing through it was inserted next to the stab wound - though that had been covered by a patch. He pressed his head to Ch’rell’s in tender greeting.

“Is everything alright?” He asked with a slight shudder in his voice.  
He noticed Doctor Xeinos in her walker opposite of them, holding a tablet and watching them. She was just barely older than both Ch’rell and Krang, and had all the characteristics of middle island river-centered Utroms: Grayish toned skin, with a row of short osteoderms down her head and back.  


“General. Good to see you..” She looked between them.  
“I’m happy to report that the surgery went well. Though, the preliminary blood report nearly delayed it. Due to the circumstances around it, we did have to use a different anesthetic.”   
Ch’rell nodded. “I remember that. You told them to prepare a different one at the last minute.” He looked at Krang. “I didn’t question it. I just wanted to get the knife out.” He patted Krang’s arm as he started to speak.  
“We’re keeping it in an evidence locker. Just in case.” He explained.  
Xeinos cleared her throat for their attention.  
“Now that the nature of your relationship has...blown over its controversy...I was wondering if either of you have discussed what were to happen if you had a baby?”   
“Ah? What?” Ch’rell blinked.   
“Only briefly.” Krang could sense the relief coming. “Neither of us can conceive, and since neither of my nephews want to be my heir, we’ve considered adopting. That is, if my niece doesn’t want to be an heir either when she’s old enough.”  
“Ma’riell doesn’t have children either, so I have nothing to pass my estate onto as well.” Ch’rell added. “We’ve run dry of potential heirs.”  
“Well...you won’t have to worry about any of those factors.” Dr. Xeinos looked at both of them. “Colonel Ch’rell, you’re not mono-static. You’re poly-shift.” She passed the tablet to him.  
Krang leaned in to read it over his shoulders. The wave hit.

  
“And you’re pregnant.” Xeinos tapped an area written in red lettering.

** _Special Notes:_ **

** _Biological Sex Misidentified: Reclassified ‘mono-static male’ to ‘poly-shift masculine’_ **

** _Reason for Reclassification: Pregnancy_ **

  
“What…” Ch’rell gawked after a pause. “_What?!_ How did this go unnoticed!?” 

“It’s not that unusual. Sometimes it just...slips under the radar. And, if there’s a family history,” Doctor Xeinos pulled the screen to his family medical history.   
“Which, there is. Your grandfather birthed your mother.” She tapped the screen on the family history notes.  
“My grandfather was _mono-shift_.” Ch’rell clarified. “It’s a completely different situation.”   
Xeinos shook her head. “Well, technically yes. However, he started from a poly-shift female. You’re similar enough.”   
Ch’rell clenched his jaw while he remembered. “Yes…” He looked in Krang’s direction and was surprised by Krang’s expression.  
“You’re rather calm about this.” He observed Krang’s whole body language.   
“My dear, I thought you were dying.” Krang laughed lightly and embraced him.   
“As if you had contracted some virus from that blasted jungle. Or you needed a complete amputation.” 

Ch’rell leaned into him. “Well...I can’t exactly blame you. I was thinking the same.”

Xeinos cleared her throat. “I am a little surprised that you two didn’t take any precautions with or without this knowledge.”   
Krang clenched his jaw awkwardly. “Well, you know what they say about near-death experiences fueling adrenaline…”   
“We didn’t exactly have any at our disposal at the time either.” Ch’rell added awkwardly. 

“What happened, then?” Xeinos tapped a pen to her cheek. 

“It was...after we found the last J’gel hideout…” Krang cleared his throat. Xeinos’ expression fell a little bit. “That entire campaign had been…” He faltered. “Well, it was when we came home and...we found ourselves needing each other’s comfort.”  
  
“Well, with that mind...we should have been able to detect your shift while you were being treated from your injuries in that fight.” Xeinos realized. “And with that, offered emergency contraception.”   
Ch’rell and Krang passed questioning glances toward each other.  
“And if we didn’t accept it?” Krang asked. “What if we allowed things to happen if we already knew? We don’t have an heir!” The edge of his mouth quivered. “I could have died in that campaign without an heir and then everything in my family would have fallen to pieces!”  
Ch’rell touched his arm and cheek to calm him.

“He has a point. I would have been next in line since Krang’s siblings abdicated, but...one of them might not have a choice.” He thought.

“And if it were Sheroe, she would have no choice but to have her own heirs. Yet she doesn’t want to repeat the sins of our grandmother.” 

  
Xeinos looked up from the screen she was pretending to read. “Is it fair for me to guess that you’d like to see it?” She asked, tired of the long ramble of inheritance. 

“Please…” Ch’rell nodded quietly.   
“Then I’ll have one brought in. I’ll leave you be while I get it” She departed and closed the door.

When she was clear, Krang clutched the edge of the bed. He finally found the ability to laugh nervously.

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am that we’re having a baby!”   
“A baby is better than permanent damage in my arm…” Ch’rell agreed quietly.  
“It means our succession is secured!.” Krang mused when Doctor Xeinos returned with a small machine, turning out the lights and closing the door.   
It was little more than a cylindrical projector connected to a probe.   
“Are you ready for the scan, then?” Xeinos was able to quickly power on the ultrasound.  
“Yes.” Ch’rell started to move forward off his back so she could have access to it.  
Krang helped him so he wouldn’t pull too hard on the lines attached to his arm.   
  
Xeinos pressed it against the smallest part of Ch’rell’s back with some lubricant and switched on the screen. It displayed the usual gray void - and a whitish tube shape off to one wall.  
“There it is.”  
After a moment of examination, she nodded.

“Judging size, you should be expecting a summer birth.” Xeinos noted.   
“It’s perfect timing.”  
“That would be storm season for us.” Ch’rell sighed.  
“It should be starting the framework for organs...which means we should be hearing something. Would you like that?” Xeinos ignored the remark.  
“Yes.” Both immediately replied.  
She nodded and switched it for sound; rapid whooshing emitted from the small speaker in the projector.   
“Doing very well, especially considering what you’ve just been through.” She noted it on a new chart she was creating. “Though I’m not surprised, Colonel. Except for the injury, you’re in perfect shape for this.” She smiled at him.   
“If we had noticed you were poly-shift sooner, maybe you could have planned ahead and made something even tougher.” She joked.  
“That would have been preferable.” Ch’rell rolled his eyes, and looked at the projected image.   
“Are you going to print it? I don’t think our families will believe us without proof.”  


Xeinos nodded. “Of course I will. I think it’s safe enough to tell them without any concern of something happening. If it can survive you going under, you’re good to tell anyone.” She froze the image on the projector and started setting it to print.   
“Once I’m done, I’ll leave you to rest. You’ve had a major surgery and will need a few days of supervision before I can let you go.” 

“Well, it’s not like I’m unfamiliar with the staff…” Ch’rell watched the image print.   
Xeinos passed the image to Krang, then turned the lights back on.   
“I just need to return this.” She told them, and departed with the ultrasound.

  
The room fell still and quiet with her departure. Krang and Ch’rell looked at the still image together in silence. 

“So...how is the Regenta doing?” Ch’rell eventually asked with a short nuzzle.  
“Miserable and incomprehensible. She needs some time to settle down before she can explain what she was doing in that ship. So far it only seems like she was being rebellious.” Krang explained.  
“She is an adolescent. It’s no surprise she would do that.”  
“What is a surprise is that this is the response Davizil gave her. But to question her directly would likely put the Regenta in danger. So until we know what is going on...it might be the better option to put her under protection and let the Triceratons scramble.” He cleared his throat.  
“And if they demand we turn her over?” Ch’rell asked.

“We will have to discuss it with the council. But...we will have to tell Davizil if it seems Raasmei has run away.” Krang scowled, annoyed this was a situation at all. 

“Well....” Ch’rell sighed. “I suppose Xeinos will be telling me to get some rest and let the Ooze do its work.”

Krang reluctantly nodded. “I’ll contact Davizil when I get home.” He pressed a tentacle to Ch’rell’s cheek. “And then I’ll see you during visiting hours tomorrow.” 

“You’ll have to push past my mother and sister first.” Ch’rell laughed a little. 

“Well...I’ll at least let Yera know you’re alright. I’m sure she’ll have been worn out enough by my nephews, the last thing she needs is to worry about you.” Krang stepped back a little bit.

“...Tomorrow, then.” Ch’rell tried to settle himself in the bed. 

“At least I won’t be alone.” He joked with a smirk. 

“No...you won’t.” Krang felt a little giddy, even if Ch’rell wasn’t being totally serious. 

As he left the room, he called for his personal skyship pilot to pick him up at the back of the hospital. By the time he got there, the skyship had already arrived. He climbed in and locked his walker into place with a long sigh.

“Is everything well, sir?” The pilot asked, preparing for takeoff.

“Yes. Ch’rell just needs a few days of observation and he’ll be back.” Krang brought up a headrest to make himself more comfortable.

“It’s just that...you look happy, sir.” The pilot remarked as the ship lifted off the ground into the air.

Krang stuttered a moment. “It’s nothing to worry about for now. I’m just glad he’s doing well.” He looked out the window to watch for his palace. 

He could see it far in the distance among the cityscape. It looked like a highly decorated casting of an ant hive, made enormous to suit the size of Utroms. It stood high up the mountain side, overlooking an urban expanse of similarly structured buildings. Though, those laid horizontally rather than vertically. They all had clusters that spread like enormous individual leaves on stems - or fungal growths on a forest of ancient, gnarly-branched trees.    
Windows wrapped around multitudes of pods in thick, glowing sheets.    
They surrounded the skeletal structures in droves, though those remained distinctive even through the cluster. From the sky, they looked like the tops of trees in an immense jungle.

The ship docked on one of the flat structures of the palace - made to support transport vehicles outdoors. Both Krang and the pilot departed (as a member of staff, he had a room there), and went through their separate entrances to their respective centers of life.    
Krang headed for his bedroom quarters, eager to take a moment to rest before the next stage of contact with Davizil. He docked his walker in a rounded corner, then collapsed into his favorite seat against the opposite wall.   
The first real breather he’d had all day...even before the report of Triceratons on the beach. Then the runaway Regenta. Then Ch’rell’s injury. Then the big news…

_ A baby!  _

He still couldn’t quite believe it. It was better news than anything else he could have been told. What to tell his family..._when_ to tell his family? He curled his tentacles against himself - something like a fetal position - and opted to watch the cityscape’s transformation at night. He could see the lights flickering in the darkness.   
If he wanted to, he could close the blinds to that side of the room. And open the other side to observe the piercing black of night and blanket of stars. Sometimes he focused in on the star that astronomers were absolutely certain was a planet thriving with life. A planet they could reach with wormhole or portal, once they configured the coordinates.   
  
The Neutrinos weren’t happy about it after the Utroms first intergalactic ‘war’. But, nothing in their statutes said Utroms couldn’t explore space on their own. They had the technology now.  
But the head scientist died in the middle of coding the coordinates to the new planet.   
He left his work to Ma’riell to finish; she was bringing it close to fruition.

Krang grumbled as his thoughts started spinning out. His child would probably be speaking and learning to write by the time they had a decent settlement on the new planet. And the Triceratons and Neutrinos....   
The Neutrinos would try to stop the settlement after the extermination of the J’gel. The Triceratons would want the territory for themselves, fearing bloodlust from the Utroms.   
Davizil, especially. 

“Davizil….” Krang huffed, getting out from his seat and strutting out from his rounded bedroom and into the slightly more square study down the hall.    
If there was any way to prove the Triceratons would not be next to die after the J’gel...

He prepared the recorder for his message, and stood in front of the camera so a holoform could be made. 

“Empress Davizil, you may know by now that your daughter, Regenta Raasmei, has disappeared from home. We found her on M’hreen beach in a crashed Imperial Skyship. She is being hospitalized, but her injuries are grievous.” Krang started the message. “I ask that you holo into the next council meeting I can prepare so that we may discuss the nature of Regenta Raasmei’s condition and her reasoning for being here. Understand that she may need to stay in our care until she is sufficiently recovered, due to the seriousness of the damages she received.” 

Surely she’d be offended... 

  
“If we would have a proper conversation, I believe we will find the most appropriate terms to manage this situation. For now, however, Raasmei is in no state to be returned to you without furthering her stress.” He stopped a moment.

“I will await your response.” He finished the message. He came out of range of the recorder and checked what had been ‘filmed’. In a final move, he erased the last few seconds of an admittedly awkward shuffle away from the recording space. With a long breath, he pressed the call button for a member of staff to come to him. A Neutrino arrived, slightly short of breath.

  
“Yes sir?” He panted, ears folded back. He looked very new…

“Take this to the communications room. Have it sent to the Court of Davizil.” He placed the record stick in the Neutrino’s hand. “And you don’t have to run.”

“Yes, sir.” The Neutrino straightened himself and started to stiffly hurry down the hall. Krang made a mental note to himself to have a word with the head of staff about him as he returned to his bedroom. This time, to actually sleep. 

  
At this point, he wasn’t sleeping alone very often. Ch’rell had his own estate, but often only used to enjoy the winter in a rural environment. These days, he practically lived with the royal family, and shared a bed with Krang.   
Krang fell into the round bed’s soft surface, and pulled a switch to close the high-mounted curtains around him to completely seal himself in darkness. As he settled down, he looked to the space Ch’rell usually took. Then slowly started to imagine a baby’s nest between them.   
It was a nice thought, he was surprised to realize. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.   
And was asleep before he even realized he was trying. The day had been long. He wasn’t about to let it become a long night.   



	3. Chapter 3

The day had come.   
The meeting had been agreed on quickly behind the scenes.   
Davizil would appear before the Utrom High Council by hologram - and so would Raasmei from the hospital. Ch’rell, however, was able to leave it with little more than a gauze patch slapped on his shoulder and a crown of flowers gifted to him by Krang’s nephews - who by now where calling Ch’rell their ‘other’ uncle. In the days leading up to the meeting, Krang had informed him of the plans to discuss Raasmei’s condition with the other councilors. She had been told as well - and was resistant to the idea of seeing her mother

When they arrived, most of the council had already gathered. Krang immediately spotted the majority of his family. The Emperor and Empress - his parents Quanin and Temre. With them, his younger sisters Sheroe and Leonea - an extremely rare set of identical twins.   
They were talking among each other quietly in preparation for the meeting. All that was missing was the youngest child, Garaon. Garaon, however, was not a politician, and did not have a place at the meeting for the time.

“Good morning.” Krang approached them. He embraced his mother by her side, leaning against the massive burn scar that covered her whole left side. 

“Good morning to you as well.” Empress Temre hooked her arm in his. “And Colonel.” She nodded at Ch’rell and grinned at his flower crown.   
“I see my grandsons have given you a gift.”

Ch’rell’s eyes widened. He realized he was still wearing it. 

“Yes, they saw me with Y’rodo.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Look at my sweet boys!” Leonea approached him with a little coo, touching one of the flowers. “In...all seriousness though, you might want to put that aside when we speak with the Empress.” Her tone changed quickly. 

Ch’rell removed with a scowl when one of the older councilors found a seat across the table from him and snickered. 

“Quite the look, Colonel.” He tipped his tentacle toward his head.

“Good morning, Maddaro.” Krang ignored the derision. 

“So, a Triceraton runaway from the Imperial Herd? What must the rest of her parents think?” Maddaro pulled one of the long whiskers on his aged face in thought. 

“And you call us here in the early morning for it?” He puffed. “I understand the Triceratons have hours ahead of us, but this is absurd, Krang.” 

“Don’t complain about it, Maddaro, we’ve been doing this for ages.” Krang rolled his eyes and took his place at the table with the rest of his family. Quanin was at one end, Temre at the other.

“We’ll find out soon enough what the rest of her herd thinks.” He looked over, seeing the last councilors arrive.   
Lorqa. Adessi. Drexyl. All eight present. 

They took their seats, with quiet greetings among each other and the rest of the council.

“Now that we’re all here.” Temre called out. “I would suggest we make order and contact Empress Davizil.” She watched each councilor raise a tentacle in agreement to the suggestion. 

“Raasmei will be called forward after Davizil.” Temre stated. “Once she has established herself.” She looked around the table. “Is everyone prepared?”

Each councilor and Ch’rell raised their arm again. 

“Then Davizil will be called.” Temre brought forward a specialized comlink and entered to code for Davizil. There was a cold silence in the air, then a grayscale hologram phased from a projector on the comlink. 

“Utrom High Council.” She looked around the room (seeing the Utroms in their own holograms). “I’m impressed by your timely response.” She folded her arms.

“I would like to know where my daughter is.” 

“She’s in the hospital, Empress.” Quanin told her. “And she’ll be joining us shortly by her own holoform.” He added.

“Why is she in the hospital?” Davizil asked after a pause.   
“She was injured in the crash on M’hreen Central Beach.” Ch’rell alerted her.   
Davizil raised a brow. “She actually broke through to your territory? Is she injured badly?” She asked.

“She’s well enough to talk.” Temre had already sent a message to Raasmei to enter the meeting by distance. “And she’ll be joining us...now.” She watched the second projector flicker and emit Raasmei’s likeness. Staring bitterly ahead at her mother once she got a look at her.   
She tightened her beak and didn’t say anything, even as Davizil gasped in horror at the gauze pad on her face.

“Where is your horn?!” Davizil lurched back so hard her hologram almost fizzled out of the recorder’s range.

“What did you do to her!?” She shouted at Krang.

“They didn’t do anything!” Raasmei practically screamed over her.   
“My horn broke when the ship crashed! And I tore up my leg too!” Her leg wasn’t in range of visibility, but she still pointed where the injury was.

“_ Of course _ you crashed an Imperial skyship.” Davizil pressed a hand over her eyes. She huffed and stared hard at Raasmei. “I want you home as immediately as possible.” 

“I’m not going home.” Raasmei stated, rather quickly. By her tone, it seemed she’d been prepping this sentence for a while now.

“Yes you are, young lady!” Davizil frowned.

“No! I’m not a hatchling anymore; I’m staying here!”

“You are my heir and I need you home to be safe and to complete your duties!”

Raasmei started to feel her eyes well up. “I don’t care…”

The older Triceraton paused. “What did you say to me?”

“I said I don’t care. I don’t want to be an heiress.”

“Raasmei, you don’t have a choice! It’s you or Mozar, but since you’re the older child, it has to be you!”

“I don’t want to be Empress!” Raasmei blurted out, a sob caught in her voice.

An icy silence filled the room. Shock was on the faces of everyone present, for one reason or another. Some were shocked at the mere volume Raasmei had used. Others were in shock over the words she’d spoken themselves. Maddaro seemed repulsed by the disrespect.

“What are you talking about?” Davizil eventually spoke. It was clear this outburst had affected her. She struggled to keep her voice even.

“It’s all you ever talk about! It’s all you ever do around me anymore! I can’t take it!” 

“Raasmei, it’s for the good of us all! It’s what you’re meant for!” Davizil reached out, even when she had no ability to touch her.

“I don’t care! I don’t want to be a warlord! Mozar can do it if he’s so good at it!” Raasmei retaliated. 

“Who said you had to be a --” Davizil started and was interrupted.

“Just leave me alone!” Raasmei screamed. 

The Utroms awkwardly sat in silence. One would occasionally try to speak up and break the tension, but were barely able to get a word in.

Eventually, Temre rose up.   
“That’s enough!” She barked. “Raasmei, _you’re done_. You can leave the conversation.” She looked sharply at Raasmei’s hologram.

“_ Fine! _ I didn’t want to be in this stupid meeting anyway!” The hologram fizzled out just as it became apparent she was about to cry.

Krang could have sworn he saw Maddaro mumble “what a little brat” under his breath.

Temre took a deep breath. 

“Empress Davizil. I’m so sorry this has happened.” She pressed her tentacles together. 

“As the mother of a former runaway myself, I understand what you’re going through.” She looked at Krang. “At the very least, she hasn’t stowed away on a mission to the Morbus Jungle and been stranded.” 

“The same mission in which Krang killed our Captain Traxus with nothing more than a primitive spear?” Davizil pressed, annoyed. 

Krang groaned. “Mother, this isn’t the time to be talking about that.” 

Davizil’s attention turned to Krang. “She’s still far from home. I would want her back as soon as I can get her.” 

“If I may, Empress?” Councilor Lorqa raised a tentacle. “She can’t use her leg and is recovering from traumatic injuries. It might be worse for her if we tried to move her in the state she’s in.” 

Davizil’s beak contorted a little. 

“She’ll just have to be bitter for a while.” She sighed.

“Ma’am, she’s an adolescent. At this point, she might be bitter for the rest of her life.” Sheroe cut in. “And with her physical state the way it is, things could only get worse.”

“And what are you suggesting?” Davizil demanded. 

“We’re suggesting that Raasmei might need some space.” Lorqa tried to be as delicate as possible. 

Davizil’s hologram turned completely to face him.

“You want to keep her in your territory!?” She spat.

“As a patient and a guest.. Not as a prisoner.” Temre tagged in.   
“Empress, I have raised four teenagers. I know it’s difficult, but sometimes it is better to give them room. Under constraints, of course. I’m not suggesting that Raasmei have her own stint in Morbus.” 

Quanin nodded. “Not to mention, you might have had a more difficult time if things went her way. Her original intent to meet the Neutrinos and go into space. Though, we all know that would not have worked out for her.” 

Davizil hung her head and rubbed her beak. 

“I don’t like this.” She grumbled. “But you may be right. If I bring her home now, I’ll never be able to get through to her. I also can’t bring her back to court with her horns…” She faltered. She propped one arm on top of the other. “The rest of the herd will be worried…” She looked to the side as someone spoke from the other end of the room she was on.   
“I’m dealing with it, Beaush!” She snipped.  
  
She looked back at the Utroms. “I am to assume I am allowed to set boundaries.” It was clearly a statement, not a question, from her tone.

“Of course.” Temre nodded.

“First, I don’t want her to be seen in public. Second, she still needs to have some degree of combat training; it might not be so she can be a warrior, but I want her to be able to defend herself should she be in real danger. Third, her education is still to continue as it has. Perhaps if she is to live among Utroms, she’ll be able to pick up on your people’s history. If we are to understand each other and try to reduce conflicts, it would be for the best. Finally, I want an imitation of a herd-like structure; she’s not going to thrive with one or two guardians alone.” She counted each demand on her fingers. 

“It will be done, Empress.” Krang rose up, having listened quietly to the conversation between the Utroms that were all expert parents.   
“We will find someone who can take her immediately.” 

“Krang.” Empress Temre alerted him. “Perhaps, _ you _could take her in?” She suggested.

“What?” Krang stuttered. 

Davizil looked at him in shock. “Him?” She smirked.   
“HE don’t even have children to begin with! And what makes you think I’d be comfortable with my daughter being looked after by one of my military enemies? The same one who, may I reiterate, assassinated one of my father’s captains?”

“Because then she’ll be farther from harm than anywhere else.” Temre replied.   
“And under his care, we’ll be far more conscious of her falling into further accidents. Which I know is the last thing that you want from us.”

“Hm. You’re right about that, Mother.” Krang sighed. 

“Besides…” Ch’rell looked Krang in the eye, with a slight nod.   
“It’s not like we won’t know for ourselves how in just a few years time how disagreeable children can be. Our childless days will be over soon.” He watched Davizil and the rest of the council to take a moment to process the remark.

  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what you--” Councilor Maddaro stopped mid-sentence. “You can’t be serious, Colonel!” He recoiled.

“We are.” Krang watched the rest of the table. His sisters mirrored each other in their shock. Adessi and Lorqa seemed the least surprised. His parents and Davizil, however.

“Well.” Davizil cleared her throat and fixed the collar of her uniform.   
“Call it practice.” She looked between them. 

“I’ll inform my herd what has happened. They’ve noticed she’s gone and have been trying like mad to find her. It won’t be long before our people know as well.” Davizil looked to her side and nodded at someone. “She’s safe.”   
Davizil took long, deep breath. “I feel some blame in this. I was gone for so long…” She hung her head. “And then I demanded so much of her, I…” 

Temre raised an arm for her. “Don’t blame yourself, Davizil. You’ve been in her place. Krang has been in her place.” She looked at him. “Surely his child will as well.” 

Krang suddenly felt a chill down his back. That couldn’t happen, could it?

“Ahh...I will ensure you know how she’s doing. Especially if she has any changes in feelings about you or your expectations for her. I’ll send messages between package deliveries and we will communicate then.” Krang pulled himself as far upright as he could. 

Davizil cocked her head. “How sporting of you.” She smiled nonetheless, just slightly. “If you’re going to be caring for her while she heals, we’ll ensure she gets some belongings and gifts from home. Is every other week agreeable to you?” She asked. 

“Yes...yes it is.” Krang nodded. Ch’rell noticed he looked nervous. 

“We’ll get the first prepared right away. And hope that our people don’t notice she’s gone before we’re ready.” Davizil focused in on Krang. Sure she noticed he’d suddenly become uncomfortable. 

“I await your next contact. Oh, and congratulations on your future arrival.” Davizil’s last statement came before her hologram fizzled out. 

Once more, there was a brief silence, as everyone allowed time for the words they’d all exchanged to sink in. For the most part they were content with what had transpired...but there was still one Utrom who was visibly fuming. 

  
Maddaro shot out of his seat, standing upright. “Are you out of your mind, General!?” He shouted. “You’re really allowing this to go through? What if this is all an elaborate espionage effort?!” 

“Enough, Councilor Maddaro!” Councilor Adessi interjected. She too rose in the seat of her walker, but with less violence. “What a ridiculous suggestion! You really think that child would be so gravely injured just so she could spy on us? You think _ any _Triceraton would lose her horns in such a flagrant performance? And the heir to their kingdom, no less?” 

“Besides, I doubt Davizil would turn her back on us after everything she had been through with us during the J’gel Campaign.” Ch’rell touched his scar gingerly. “Her soldiers struggled just as much as ours did. And we owe a large part of our victory to her, after all.” 

Maddaro tightened his jaw and sat back in his walker with a scowl. 

“I see your point…” He grumbled. 

“Thank you, Councilor Adessi. And Colonel Ch’rell” Krang sighed, watching him settle.

“I still don’t like it...After what Davizil’s father did to our southeast archipelago?” He spat. 

“Raasmei is not her grandfather. Davizil was hardly anything like her father as well, especially when we were both threatened.” Adessi remarked. 

“Please, Adessi, you weren’t even a councilor when that happened. For goodness sake, Krang was a newborn! And now he’s agreed to bring his own child into a home where that bastard’s descendant has taken up residence?” Maddaro’s grayish-purple color was starting to flare in rising aggravation. As he moved one of his tentacles off his walkers, some bright pink slime separated from the handle. 

“Councilor Maddaro, I’m going to ask you to remove yourself from this meeting if you don’t calm down and be civil.” Sheroe barked. 

Maddaro scowled and silenced himself with a puff. As miffed as he was, he knew it was better to hold his tongue than suffer the shame of being kicked out of a formal gathering.

“It’s unfortunate that we have found ourselves entangled in this situation within that family, but if it means preserving our current balance now and perhaps even improving our relationship in the future, this is what we must do.” Sheroe looked at Krang and Ch’rell. “Besides, she’s _ our _ family’s problem, Maddaro. It’s not as if she’s being thrust solely onto you.” 

Temre looked around the table. “If that is all, then it would be best to adjourn this meeting. It seems we have a new charge to check up on.”

“We have much to tend.” Krang agreed. 

Maddaro was one of the first Utroms who was already on his way to departure. As everyone began getting ready to follow suit, he paused and turned around slightly.

“I suppose I’ll be seeing you again at your daughter’s birthday, Councilor Leonea.” He said, looking at Krang and Ch’rell as well. “Best of luck to you with your two children.”

“There only one--” Ch’rell started to quip, until he realized what the ornery Utrom had referred to.

The last thing he heard from Maddaro was a single laugh, before he turned back to head down the hallway. And then he was gone. 

“I can’t believe my brother is courting his daughter.” Krang grumbled.   
He took Ch’rell’s arm for a moment. Then took the flower crown where it was hanging on his walker, placing it back on his head. 

“We ought to go check on Raasmei. Especially if she’ll be...moving in.”

\---------------------------------------

When Krang and Ch’rell returned to the hospital, they found Raasmei in better condition than the last time. Her leg was held up in a brace; there was a crutch leaned on the wall beside her - she had to have been able to get up and walk recently.

“Hi, General.” She pushed herself up from the bed and put her stronger foot on the floor. “I’m...actually glad to see you again.” She rubbed her face with her palms, in an effort to hide the fact that she had been crying.

“As am I. Because I have news for you on where you’ll be living once you’re discharged from care.” Krang watched her eager response. “You’ll be staying with us..”

“You’re not sending me back?” Raasmei’s perked up excitedly.

“Just for a little while. We’ll see how you recover and then we’ll go from there.” 

“And I’m really going with you?” 

Ch’rell looked up at her in confusion. “Where did you think you were going to end up?” He wondered.

“I thought I’d go to a nice farmer family…” Raasmei blushed a little.

“Unless you mean fishmongers, you aren’t going to find much in the way of that on this island.” Krang laughed and patted her hand. 

“Fishmonger sounds cool.” Raasmei pouted. 

“It’s the Imperial family for you, I’m afraid. But if I can find you a place to go fishing, we can do that.” Krang suggested. “Once you have permission to enter the water, of course.”

“Why would I need permission exactly? Is the water here poisonous?”

“Because of your injuries.” Krang reminded her. “You don’t want to overwork your leg or get it too wet, and your horns, well…” He paused, debating whether to tell her or not. “If water were to permeate the exposed inner tissue, it could cause mold to grow. Which would create an infection.”

“Ew!” She recoiled. “Okay, then we’ll wait with the fishing! Gross!”

She certainly did not have the courtly manners expected of her at that age…it was no wonder Davizil was struggling.

\---------------------------------------

Raasmei’s arrival at the palace was quiet. She was quickly rushed to a guest bedroom so she could rest and not strain her injured leg too much.   
When she entered, a large decorated chest was waiting for her at the end of the bed. Krang stood at the doorway of the guest room, watching her examine the closed box.  
“I know you want nothing to do with Davizil. But your other parents need to know you’re going to be safe and comfortable. Part of our agreement that you would receive care packages from them.” Krang explained when she saw the chest.

Raasmei looked to her side. “That does sound nice…” She hobbled over, not quite used to her support crutch yet, and opened the chest with a key that was wrapped around the handle. Inside, she found a few sets of clothes. Night items, daily wear, one formal dress. She gleefully picked up a soft, but ratty and worn doll.   
“Jorrey!” She gave it a little squeeze and kept looking through the box. Finding jars of preserves, dried fruit slices, bread.

And a short letter that she read quietly to herself. She set the doll back and rubbed her eyes.

  
  


“Um, how long do you think I’ll be here?” She asked hoarsely. 

“Through the summer, I would hope. Especially since we’ll be having a baby during that time.”

“What? Really?” Raasmei quickly switched to curiosity.   
“How are you doing that? I thought Utroms didn’t have herd families? Do you have wives then? Is one of them having a baby?” Each question came at rapid fire before they could comprehend them.

“No! No, no no, Raasmei.” Krang laughed nervously. “It’s just the two of us.” 

Raasmei looked more confused. “You can just do that?” She sat down on the bed.   
“Yes, yes we can. Now you should get some rest. The doctor told you to do so as soon as you arrived at your bedroom. Don’t forget your medication makes you tired.” He scowled when Raasmei imitated him derisively.   
“_Medication will make you tired._ Yeah, I remember.”

  
  


Krang bottled down his shock. “Rest well.” He clenched his jaw, closing the door and finding Ch’rell resting in the sitting area with some crispy fish skins and a book. He settled by him, took a deep breath, and let loose.  
“What a petulant brat!” He seethed. “The way she disrespected her mother at the council meeting, never mind how she must behave at home! And the way she thinks of her medical treatment!” He smacked his tentacle on the arm of his seat.   
“How much of this must Davizil deal with?” He took a piece of fish skin that Ch’rell patiently offered to him.   
“Are you afraid that our own child will behave similarly?” Ch’rell asked.  
“It better not!” Krang huffed.   
“You were.” Ch’rell reminded him with a smirk.   
Krang stopped and sputtered.   
“That was…” He choked on his pride. “Perhaps I was. Maybe we should take her on a trip to Morbus.” He sarcastically wondered.   
“You know that’s not in our agreement, Krang.” Ch’rell munched on the fish skin.   
“Yes, I do.” Krang leaned into the back of the seat. “But it would teach her some manners.” He crossed his arms.  
“We’ll find a way.” Ch’rell’s mouth twitched. “The faster we can get her out of here, the better.” 

“Oh, to get her out fast.” Krang crossed his tentacles. “Wouldn’t that be something?” 

After a moment, he relaxed his shoulders. “You don’t think our child would resent us if we were pulled away on another intergalactic war?” He asked.

“You’re not thinking that because of Davizil?” Ch’rell raised a spiked brow. 

“I know, I know it’s overreacting to think that way. But it’s a valid concern. I ran away to Morbus because I had thought I wanted to help my mother. Only when I was stranded did I realize that...I just missed her being around.” He sighed then laughed. “You should have seen her when she came to rescue me from Traxus’ base! She was absolutely livid! It was the only time I was truly afraid of her!” He wiped his eyes, watering as he laughed. “And then she was impressed that I took down Traxus with a primitive spear.” He squeezed Ch’rell’s arm. “The secret was...I had poisoned the tip.” He winked. 

“Yes, you’ve told me the story. Raasmei’s never going to get such an experience, you should tell her about it. Make her glad it’s not her adventure.” Ch’rell suggested. 

“If she landed in Morbus, she’d be dead by now.” Krang gravely remarked. “That would surely be a tragedy.” He took a hot drink from a staffer that came by. “But! We’ll make sure she has something to remember.” 

“Probably the birth if she’s not gone by then.” Ch’rell watched the staffer’s expression with a coy smirk.

“Sir, are you…?” He gasped. Watching Ch’rell’s grin spread, he hurried to his next station with hushed shock. 

“Let it all be kitchen gossip. Let them have some fun.” He sat back.

“But it’ll get out.” Krang reminded him. “The tabloids will get it before we can announce it! Like when we started courting!” 

Ch’rell’s expression fell a little bit. “Then we’ll just have to be ready to confirm the rumors.” He picked up his own drink from where it had been set down. 

“And our care of the Regenta.” Krang remembered Raasmei’s behavior.   
“It’s going to be a long season…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually managing to get in a lot of the OCs in...


	4. Chapter 4

Krang had to admit, Raasmei’s timing for her arrival at the palace was interesting. It was his niece’s first birthday. A party was certainly not the breather that Krang expected from the drain of energy of the last few days.   
Not to mention that the pregnancy had a new turn. In the last few days, Ch’rell had become ravenous.   
So was Raasmei, eager to eat more than what she was limited to at the hospital.   
Krang had been concerned she wouldn’t like the food she would be offered. But, true to her insatiable curiosity, she took everything in stride. She even had some favorites. 

She stood with Ch’rell while they got food for themselves. 

“You go join up with your family.” Ch’rell assured Krang. “I’ll show her what’s available.” He took a triangular stack of hatsuk wraps from a server. While he was munching away on the crispy, fish-filled tubes, his gaze already wandered down the length of the table, inspecting what would be next.  
“We better hurry, someone else is coming up behind us!” Raasmei alerted him.

Ch’rell looked around from where she was pointing, and spotted his sister and mother approaching behind them.   
“Oh.” He lifted his tentacle to wave them over. “Over here!” He called.   
“Ch’rell!” Ma’riell hurried to him and took his arm when she got close. He wrapped his other arm around their mother.  
“Hello, Mother.” Ch’rell kissed high up her head. 

“It’s good to see you, Ch’rell.” She embraced him.   
“Good afternoon, Madam Yera.” Krang nodded at her.   
“You’re not a child anymore, Krang, you don’t have to call me that.” She hugged him.  
“Pardon my habit.” Krang sighed, ending it after a short moment.

“Oh! They’re your family!” Raasmei grinned. “I’ve only met Krang’s at the palace!” 

“Well, I’m only around for a few hours of the day, for the boys.” Yera looked at the balcony where the royal family had gathered. 

“By the way, Krang, they’re waiting for you.” She sharply informed him.  
She gestured behind herself. Krang could easily spot his parents and the twins beneath a sunshield. Temre was holding the one-year-old child, bobbing her up and down playfully. The baby was trying to smack the huge burn scar striping her left side, enraptured by its color and texture. Leonea’s mate took the baby from her carefully. Krang noticed they seemed more masculine - phased today.  
Ma’riell tapped Krang’s shoulder.  
“Is Ch’rell alright?” She asked nervously. “He’s...getting Petla. But he _hates_ it.” She referred to the thick disk-shaped wafer he had taken after brief consideration, while telling Yera what had happened to his shoulder.

Ch’rell gave her a sour look when he overheard her comment.  
“I’ll have it if I want it, little sister. And I do.” He let Krang take his arm in his.   
“We’ll see you with the others in a moment.” Krang nodded at Ch’rell, who had finished filling his plate.   
“Two weeks ago, you said it was like biting into sweet solidified sand.” Krang whispered. “What is this child doing to you?”  
“It smelled good today.” Ch’rell responded after a moment to think.  
Krang raised a brow. And took a wafer disk for himself.   
“Whatever you say, dear.” He muttered.   
Ma’riell and Yera also seemed confused, but they didn’t comment. They had figured out that he was already on edge as it was.  
Soon enough, he had his own set up, and convinced Ch’rell to be satisfied with what he had collected and brought him back to the family.  
  
They joined Krang’s family, grouped under a sunroof in the shade. He noticed helping Leonea and her mate were get their youngest son to sit down and have good manners manners while they waited for Yera to arrive. Temol scurried under the table, cackling at Leonea and Y’rodo while she shouted at him to stop fooling around. Temre took the one-year-old off Leonea so she could pull Temol out from under the table. The baby immediately started patting at Temre’s massive scar. Soovat was already seated, and invested in a book he was reading.

As Temol fought against staying put, Raasmei came under the sunroof with Ch’rell and his family.

“Hi.” She smiled awkwardly, realizing she had walked into a tense moment. 

“Is...this a bad time?” She asked, while Temol squirmed out of her hold and crawled into Ch’rell’s intended seat beside Krang.

“I’m the Colonel now!” He sat up as tall as he could, pursing his lips and dropping his voice low in hopes of imitating Ch’rell’s voice. He even covered one of his eyes with a tentacle to impersonate the scar.

“Get out.” Sheroe sighed, coming to pluck him out so Ch’rell could take his place.

“No! I’m the Colonel!” Temol squawked. “Maybe someday you will be.” Ch’rell tapped the bridge of Temol’s face. “If you’re a smart, brave boy.” Y’rodo added.    
Krang noticed Y’rodo was more feminine-presenting today; their cheekbones weren’t as prominent as they were before. 

Tasdra, still held by Temre, set her sights on Krang and stretched her tentacles up high.   
“Up!” She squawked, flailing her little arms.

Krang sighed and lifted her carefully. This was certainly a look into his future.  
“Anything for my favorite niece on her birthday.”

She cooed at his attention, putting her tentacle in her mouth and grabbing one of his whiskers with the other. She wasn’t very strong, but still pulled hard enough to make him cringe uncomfortably.   
“Ow!” He flinched and tried to pull her backwards, but her grip only tightened. 

“Everything alright?” Leonea touched his arm.

“The little princess has got her grip on me.” He tried to slide one of the short tendrils out of the baby’s grip. Temre moved in to take her back, carefully moving her so she would let go of him.    


At that moment, the last member of the family arrived, pushing aside the curtains with a beaming grin and a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Krang!” His little brother exclaimed. “Jehroli told me the big news! I never would have thought that would happen! Congratulations!” He patted him low on the back, as a gray-toned young lady followed in behind him. 

“What news? What did Jehroli --” The connection hit Krang like a strike on a bell.    
“Did your father tell you after the Council meeting?” His look turned sour at the guest

“Oh, he told me all about that!” She waved her double-tipped tentacles. “Not just about the Regenta being here.” She looked at Raasmei, who gawked at the unusual trait.

“What news?” Yera asked. “Has something happened to Krang?” Ma’riell asked.

“More like something happened _in _him.” Garaon winked.   
For a moment, Krang thought nothing of it, until it struck him the implications of what he’s said, at which point Krang suddenly lifted and looked alarmed. he became alert.   
“Actually, dear brother, it’s Ch’rell.” He motioned toward him.   
Garaon settled on Ch’rell, who took his turn to stiffen in surprise when he suddenly found himself the unexpected center of attention. He grabbed Krang’s arm.  
“Yes...ah...I’m the one carrying.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “We found out while I was in the hospital recovering from my injury.”   
  


“Carrying?!” Ma’riell gasped, nearly dropping the drink she had. Their mother, however, hugged him with a gleeful coo.  
Ch’rell was beginning to blush, but it relieved him to be swaddled in open arms rather than any negative alternatives. 

“Oh, I had a feeling you’d be like your grandfather!” Yera cried. “When is it coming?”  
“During the storm season.” 

“Ah well,” Garaon shrugged, seeing his mistake. “at least there’ll be plenty of water about to make the delivery more comfortable.”  
“I’m not delivering outdoors!” Ch’rell almost brought his voice too loud. 

“But you  _ will  _ be delivering.” Jehroli said, pulling a paper notebook and pen from her satchel. “And word’s already going to get around before you can announce it. There’s going to be rumors, so...why don’t we let that wave come over and control the damage?” She tapped the pen to her lips. 

“Of course, there’s going to be questions about that injury too…” She looked at Raasmei. 

“I get injured all the time.” Ch’rell sighed, finishing the end of a fish sliver he had been eating. “I’d rather brush over that and jump straight to the point.”

He saw Jehroli press a small switch on the pen - her infamous recorder pen. 

“Aska Jerang dash Colonel Ch’rell Yetur Interview: ‘Weight on the Back’.” She spoke at the microphone in the pen. 

“Colonel, what can you tell me about the pregnancy so far?” She asked

Ch’rell choked down the part of the Hatsuk wrap he was eating and worked to summarize his hospital visit as briefly as he could. Krang attempted to listen in and give his own answers, but was interrupted by Soovat pulling on his arm.  
“Does this mean you won’t ask me to be your heir anymore?” He asked.  
Krang nodded and patted his head.

“Yes it does.” He was amused that the boy was relieved; deep down, he still thought one of them would jump at the chance to be Emperor like their grandfather. He patted his head.

“Is Colonel Ch’rell going to start living with us forever?” He pressed further.   
Ch’rell shrugged as he finished the end of one of the hatsuk wraps.  
“I suppose I am. And Krang would have a more permanent place in my summer estate.” He mused.  
Garaon hurried to him with a drink, while Krang listened to his nephew’s barrage of questions. Right on the mark, Raasmei joined in, with unrelated questions pertaining to the food and decoration. 

What was he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that has has bounced all over the place and changed a lot - but it was always a garden party for Krang's niece's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

The more the weeks passed, the better it was to at last have time at home. Especially between the multitudes of neonatal and therapy appointments for Ch’rell and Raasmei respectively. And the council meetings. And military meetings.    
It seemed that Krang barely had a moment to breathe and relax.    
At least he wasn’t fighting gelatinous monsters anymore.   
The snow was completely gone; spring had come into full bloom. Some fisheries were nearing capacity (giving way to festivals in the summer). Flowers were blossoming and what few plants Utroms could eat were starting to sprout. The gardens outside the Imperial palace were exploding with life. 

Doctor Xeinos was pleased with Ch’rell and the progress of the pregnancy. Raasmei was cooperative, at least as much as she could be. She continued to be brash and hard-headed at her appointments, but at least was making progress physically. She was able to walk without support, but had a slight limp. She had permission to begin the training her mother had requested.

Most importantly to Krang (besides his child-to-be coming along nicely), he could focus on the mound of deskwork that waited for him every day and took up most of his career.   
Instructions for his Captains and Lieutenants.   
Reviewing subordinate commands.   
Reviewing the permissions Ch’rell was granting.   
Learning the work of an Emperor as his father was.   
He kept up his regular updates with Davizil on Raasmei’s recovery.   
She was finding strength in her leg again, but never wanted any conversation to do with her. Even then, Davizil was satisfied. The most pressing of all was preparing for the arrival of their child. In the midst of all the work and peace-keeping.   
  
As Krang sorted through a report from Lieutenant Kleve about cadets getting into a brawl over the same romantic interest, Ch’rell was taking a break to read through a book Doctor Xeinos had suggested to him to prepare for the upcoming arrival.  
“I’m quite sure neither of our parents had this nonsense…” He grumbled, flipping through the pages. “Most certainly not yours.” He looked at Krang, removing his reading glasses from the clip resting on the top of his head.

“It’s suggestions, not an absolute rulebook.” Krang sighed, signing permission for a Captain’s request to admit her trainees to see the top-secret portal construction. The pen was a short nub attached to a ring around the end of tentacle, which was elevated high enough for him to dip it in a nearby ink well without coating his skin in excess.  
“It’s too shielding.” Ch’rell huffed. “‘Always supervise rough play’, ‘Don’t allow any climbing of rocks.’ Even Professor Obligado’s free spirit wife allowed Xeinos to do that!”   
Krang spun his rotating seat his direction.   
“Says the one who had a traumatic experience falling off one.”   
“It was slick and I lost my balance! I wasn’t even traumatized.”

“You were inconsolable for two days! I remember!”

They heard a little giggle at the window seat.

“Can I play on rocks?” Raasmei snickered more. She had curled up in a window nook with her own pleasure reading, but had gotten distracted listening to them.

“No. You’ll strain your leg.” Ch’rell teased back.

“Not if I get strong again first!” She jumped up - sure to land on her uninjured leg first - and popped her fists in the air. “Pow pow!” She did a brief knee kick.

Krang looked at Ch’rell awkwardly.

“Well, if she’s going to be energetic while you’re on break, why don’t you take her to the training room?” He suggested. “Davizil wants her to start her defense training anyway.” He whispered. 

“I was thinking the same.” Ch’rell moved his walker over to her. “Let’s take a look.” 

Raasmei shrugged.

“Okay, sounds neat!” She followed him out the door.

“Were you taught to fight?” Ch’rell asked as he lead her down the passage. 

“General Zog taught me a little bit, but he was busy with his duties a lot.” Raasmei gave her usual pout and crossed her arms. “He was cool too.”

“Zog, hm? Not to worry, then.” He took a few paces ahead of her.    
“If he can’t, then someone should.” He smirked. “I admit, I have some respect for him. He saved my life during the J’Gel Campaign.”.

“He did that?” Raasmei gasped. 

“Krang had been dislodged from his suit and was nearly devoured. I...got in the way.” He rubbed the long dark purple streak across his left eye. Ch’rell remembered the incident with a thousand-yard stare. “The last thing I remember after getting pulled in that monster’s maw was laser fire. I blacked out, then I woke up in pain. Krang was screaming at Zog to carry us to the medical bay faster.” 

“He never told me that…” Raasmei stared at his scar. 

“Well...I wouldn’t know his reasoning.” He looked at her frame. For a triceraton, she was very trim and lean, even at her age. Not exactly an heir to a kingdom of warriors.

“But then...he didn’t tell me anything about the J’gel and what happened. Mother wouldn’t either.” Raasmei rubbed her beak.

“It’s not a pleasant story. You’ll know in time. For now...you start learning combat.”

After many winding paths downward through the conversation, they finally arrived at a wide door. 

“Should I be fighting at all right now?” Raasmei realized. “With my leg and all?”

“Well, no.” Ch’rell pushed a button for the door to slide open and led her into a training arena. 

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t learn to throw some punches at a sandbag. Triceratons and Neutrinos do it for basic combat...we have the extra addition of limb targeting exposure.” 

The arena was large, with a padded floor, a wall emulating a rocky slope - with a pond-like pool at its bottom stretching down the wide end of the room.   
  
Raasmei hurried to explore the slope, while Ch’rell triggered a switch to let down a sandbag from the ceiling.

“Woah! Zog didn’t let me use these!” Raasmei jumped off the slope and made a careful sprint toward the sandbag. She swung her arm back, toward it just as he stepped away, and gave it a solid whack with a clenched hand.

“Raasmei, wait!” Ch’rell backed up as far as he could, fearing the bag would be thrust back and hit him. Instead, it barely moved. Raasmei’s expression, however, crumpled in pain.

“OW!” She cried out and stumbled backwards, clutching her wrist. 

Ch’rell sighed; he was used to this by now, thanks to his experience training cadets in the past, and visiting trainings. 

“First, you need to protect your hands.” He came to her, checking her fingers for damage. “Even we cushion our mechanical limbs -- flex your fingers.”

“Yeah, like an enemy is going to give me a chance to armor myself if they’re coming after me.” Raasmei grumbled, but did as he told her to. Ch’rell nodded, assured she was fine, and guided her toward the equipment wall.

“You’re also not going to be able to do anything effective by fighting like that.”

As he picked up a wrist protector, Ch’rell suddenly gasped. He leaned back in his walker, forcing it to stagger that direction.

“Colonel Ch’rell? What’s wrong?!” Raasmei wheeled around. She grabbed the seat of the walker instinctively - then let go when Ch’rell looked up at her.

“Something in my back just--” He blinked. “Oh.” His mouth turned to an awkward smile, then settled on pleased as he chuckled. “The child introduced itself.” 

Raasmei tilted her head. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“I felt it move.” He laughed a little. “Though, I’d hoped Krang would have been with me when it happened…” 

“You...feel it?” Raasmei looked a little repulsed. 

“I suppose it would be like…” Ch’rell spun his tentacle; the wrist of his suit moved with it.

“...am I correct you that can hold an egg into light to see inside the shell?” 

Raasmei nodded, starting to understand.

“I think I understand. It’s like when you first see fingers move in the shell. It’s sometimes celebrated in a herd’s first clutch.” She noticed Ch’rell clenching uncomfortably.

“Is it still…?” She raised a brow.

“I’d say it wants some sparring practice as well.” Ch’rell cleared his throat.

“We’re nearly through now.” He took a breath. “Just a few more weeks.” 

“Does this mean you’re not going to train me today?” Raasmei asked quietly.

“It’s not like I ever intended to directly spar today. I was going to teach you to hit a bag.” He gestured to the punching bag. “Now. Let’s get those guards on and I’ll teach you how to hit.” He took her hand and showed her how to put the protection cloves on.

“We’ll go until it’s time to eat. It won’t be that long.” His face contorted a little. “And neither will this one.” He breathed in through his teeth. 

“Let’s get back to the sandbag.” He patted her hand.

“Are you sure?” Raasmei watched him double over a little in discomfort. “It looks like  _ you’re _ the sandbag.” She got on her strong knee and supported him when he crouched down in his walker. 

“Aahh...you’re right.” He wheezed. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Raasmei offered. “I can get you and your walker.” 

Ch’rell started to eek out “It’s fine.” Until it felt like the fetus spun around. 

“Please…” He nearly melted.   
Raasmei plucked him out of his walker and let him climb onto her shoulder while lifting the walker with both hands. 

“Krang might have to teach you.” Ch’rell sighed.

“Until the baby comes?” Raasmei pressed for the sliding door to open on their exit.

“Long after, dear.” 

\---------------------------------------

Krang had his teatime meal delivered to the office so he could continue to work without taking a full break. He anticipated Ch’rell and Raasmei to return later, but theirs were prepared as well. While mid sip of his tea, he was surprised to see them return. With Ch’rell on Raasmei’s shoulder - and Raasmei carrying his walker.

“Ch’rell? Are you alright?” Krang rushed as he climbed down Raasmei’s arm onto the window seat, where he sprawled himself as much as he could. 

“I am, but I’ll be more uncomfortable for the next several weeks.” He grinned and leaned in close to him.

“The quickening has started.” He whispered.

“Oh? Oh!” Krang carefully laid his tentacle on Ch’rell’s back. He felt a hard wiggle. 

“There it is.” He grinned. His mouth contorted a little - and he laughed. “Ha, there it is!”

Raasmei crouched down over them. “Yeah, it started when he was trying to teach me to punch things.” 

“Well...someone’s certainly learning.” Krang smirked. “And learning well.” When he moved back in front of Ch’rell, he was clenching up uncomfortably. 

“Do you need to lie down?” He grasped his arm. 

“...I may have to.” Ch’rell 

“I’ll carry you again!” Raasmei put her hand next to him in offering. Ch’rell groaned and grasped her wrist. 

“Thank you.” He went limp as he was lifted. She carried him in both hands down the hall to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, where shoved a pillow under himself and collapsed with a low grown. 

Krang laid a throw blanket over him and kissed him between the eyes.   
“I’ll have your tea brought here if you’re up to it.” He whispered. 

“Fine.” Ch’rell grunted. Raasmei was already gone before Krang looked up. But not a moment later, she was back with the tray.

“I’ve got it!” She beamed.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Krang moved the tray in front of Ch’rell.

“But I did anyway.” Raasmei held her head up pompously. 

“Well...thank you, anyway.” Ch’rell sighed, forcing himself upright so he could eat.

“Do you want some space?” Krang started to move off the bed. 

“Just for a little while. I’d like some quiet to get used to these adjustments.” Ch’rell made an effort to prop himself up to be more comfortable. 

“Then I’ll leave you be.” Krang departed with a brush of Ch’rells arm and lead Raasmei back to the study. 

As he settled back to continue his work, he heard a soft “um” from Raasmei.

“So...why  _ is  _ the Colonel having a baby? Isn’t he a male?” She asked. 

For a brief moment, Krang stuttered, nearly offended by her ignorance. Until he remembered...she truly  _ was  _ ignorant.

“Some masculine Utroms can do that. It was a survival strategy before we figured out how to build shelters instead of burrows. And cook.” He trailed off listing trademarks of civilization. 

“But why?” The Regenta clamped down.

“Look at us. We’re small. We’re vulnerable. We don’t have much for defense. At some point, it made sense for some males to pick up some of the burden off females. And for some females to…” Krang wasn’t sure if Raasmei had  _ that  _ lesson. He cleared his throat. “Those are the ones that are both at once. To some degree, I think that’s why we survived the worst changes of ancient history.” 

“So...Ch’rell is both at the same time? But he doesn’t look like it?” Raasmei kept listing questions. Krang tried to keep up as best as he could. “It’s he grew the necessary organs spontaneously, but it also runs in his family. Not to mention that we were in a drastic situation when…” He cleared his throat, remembering again she might not  _ know _ .

“When you...you know,  _ you know _ ?” Raasmei blushed brightly.

“...Yes.” Krang saw her turn even brighter.

“How does that even work, you’re so round? Do you have to lock your legs together or--” She interlocked her fingers and fluttered them in an effort to explain. “And uh, since you didn’t know about him being  _ both _ , that must mean he must have only looked one way, and since you’re both males, how does that even work--” She kept going until Krang shouted with frustration, snapping her out of her train of thought.

“Alright, do you want to know the story we tell our children?” He watched her nod awkwardly, as she realized she had pushed him.

“Yeah...sorry…Okay.” 

Krang took a deep breath and pressed his tentacles together.

“We have a folk hero called Clyrakau. The esteemed Professor Obligado confirmed he was a real Utrom, but his history had some...embellishments over the millennia. He was responsible for a great deal, usually calling on our ‘Great Creator’ for aid. He built the first permanent shelter, he was the first to kill one of our most dangerous natural predators in its most mature form with a weapon he crafted, he ‘tamed’ fire for his tribe.” He saw the Regenta slide down into the window seat, her back to the wall, arms folded, chin pressed against her chest, watching him intently. 

Odd way to get comfortable for a story.

“He’s also credited with bringing child bearing off women exclusively. Something Neutrinos and Triceratons never figured out.” 

The Regenta pushed up just a little. “But we lay eggs! We don’t have that much trouble!” She protested. 

“It  _ is _ trouble for Utroms and Neutrinos.” Krang interjected. “Now do you want to hear the story?” 

Krang took a breath and started from memory.

“In a time long, long ago, Clyrakau lead his tribe away from the Roth'are Volcano of Orvorray Island to escape its imminent eruption, after his victory in battle with the Magma Lord, Ban'onu.”

“The Magma Lord?” Raasmei snorted with amusement. “How about Mr. Bad Guy?” She teased. 

“Hush! It’s important!” Krang swatted his tentacle at the air.

“They thought they had escaped, but the ash from the eruption chased them to their place of safety; surely Ban'onu’s revenge. Ash choked the sea, and the fish within the sea fled or were killed by the ash. Clyraka lead his people further southward, until they cleared the ash and onto the island that would soon be named M’hreen.” 

Raasmei lifted a hand. “And we’re on M’hreen, right?” She asked. 

“Yes, yes we are.” Krang sighed with the interruption. “But when they reached the island, the tribe had dwindled. Starvation and suffocation in the ash had taken many, and though there were still survivors, few were healthy enough to care for what children remained. And even those children were barely healthy. Kintona, Clyrakau’s wife, suffered so severely that the child she was carrying did not survive birth.” Krang watched to see if Raasmei’s expression changed. 

She was confused - but by now, knew better than to interrupt.

“Devastated by his tribe's suffering and anguished by the loss he and Kintona suffered, Clyrakau and his compatriots - including his brother Reindech - sought the aid of the Great Creator.” 

Raasmei rolled her eyes. “Is this a Seeking God story? Those never work out in our folklore!” 

“Your folk heroes weren’t Myth Clyrakau.” Krang smirked. “This wasn’t the first time he’d met the Great Creator.” 

“And what did he do? Mold you out of the mud of the sea?” Raasmei rhetorically remarked.

“Considering the Great Creator  _ was  _ the mud of the sea, yes.” Krang sneered as her expression turned to an awkward frown. 

“Clyrakau found the Great Creator at the edge of a beach, and begged for help. The Great Creator was glad to teach them what food is best to eat on the island and where to find it, but warned them that they would not reach health in time to repopulate the tribe. So Clyrakau asked the Great Creator for his most unusual favor. He asked for himself and members of his tribe to be reshaped, so the burden of pregnancy would not lie on one parent alone.” 

Raasmei groaned. “Just take the easy way and lay eggs!” 

Krang ignored her. 

“The Great Creator obliged, and washed his soil over the tribe. During that time, he undid some mistakes of creation. When the reshaping was complete, where his brother Reindech had been, was the sister he was meant to have: Reildie. And so it was for a few others in the tribe.” 

Raasmei cracked a little smile. “I wish that one of my moms had a Mud God to ‘reshape’ her.” She remarked.

“Wouldn’t it be nice for everyone?” Krang crossed his arms. 

“With the Reshaping complete, childbearing and rearing was no longer a burden on one parent. The next time Clyrakau and Kintona forged a child, it was Clyrakau who carried it. With plentiful food and responsibilities spread more evenly, the tribe recovered and flourished. And so did other tribes when they married into Clyrakau’s.” Krang saw Raasmei sit up for her next question.

“So Ch’rell is like Clyrakau?” She asked. 

Krang took a moment to consider the comparison. 

“Hm! I suppose he is! It would make sense. Especially after the genetic testing of Clyrakau’s remains...I think they even have the same morphology.” Krang rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“I haven’t thought of it like that.” He mused quietly.

Raasmei wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, feebling looking at the floor.

“Krang? Do you think you could tell me why Clyrakau had to fight Ban’onu in the first place? And what was Ban’onu if Clyrakau really existed?”

Krang smiled. He decided to climb up on the window seat by her. 

“Well...the best theory is that Ban’onu was the leader of a rival tribe. It will make more sense as the story goes…” He started, getting settled while Raasmei curled her arm behind him while she listened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was some world building and folklore!


	6. Chapter 6

Krang remembered the gelatinous monsters, looking little more than overgrown, three-eyed red amoebas. With their concealed maws filled with teeth, tendrils coated in long spikes. They were the stuff of nightmares. He remembered their globby, squelching movement. He remembered how they massacred a small group of his soldiers. He remembered how they reeked of death. He remembered one leering over him, helpless outside of his suit on another world far from home.  
He remembered how it lashed out at Ch’rell when he came to protect him, grotesquely ripping off a portion of skin across his eye.   
How he bled...how General Zog crushed the monster...how he had never seen Ch’rell in such agony in his life knowing him...all that Zog had to do to get them to safety...the suffering of his own soldiers and the alien creatures they were struggling to protect. 

He bolted awake with a sharp gasp of breath. He looked around in a panic, nearly leaping out to swipe at the phantasmal image of a long-gone foe. His bedroom was still dark in the midst of night. Ch’rell was still asleep. Krang at least assumed he was asleep; he had been uncomfortable as of late. In fact, he seemed to be restless. 

“Ch’rell?” He touched his shoulder carefully. He felt Ch’rell roll over onto his side. 

“You’re awake?” He mumbled. 

“I dreamed about the J’gel.” Krang slid back into the bed.

“I’ve barely slept.” Ch’rell pushed closer to him. “Nothing’s comfortable. Your child hasn’t stopped moving all night.” 

“It’s in your body and suddenly it’s  _ my _ child?” Krang felt Ch’rell’s arm drape over him. 

“And you were making commands in your sleep.” Ch’rell told him. “From the last J’gel campaign. And shouting at Zog to keep us safe.” 

“Hm…” Krang grumbled. He pressed into Ch’rell. Stroked the leathery purple scar across his deep red face.  
A skin transplant from a recently deceased donor in the midst of war.   
His normally dry flesh felt a little bit softer. On further investigation, pressing his face into Ch’rell’s jawline, he even smelled a little different.

“What are you doing?” Ch’rell stammered as Krang rubbed on him.

“You smell different.” 

“What  _ are  _ you doing?” Raasmei’s hushed voice came out from the dark. 

They gasped and bolted up, suddenly remembering that Raasmei had spent a few nights in their room; on occasion she could sleep on her own quite comfortably. On others, it was difficult without the company of her siblings or any of her nine parents. 

“Are you still awake too?” Krang turned on a light.

“You started having a nightmare.” Raasmei was lying on a futon on the floor, level with the Utroms, with numerous blankets stacked on her back and her old doll at arm’s length from her. “What was that about?” 

“Just some night terrors from the battlefield.” Krang turned the light back off and settled back down. 

“Some of my parents have that all the time. It’s why there’s a few nightlights in the main sleeping chamber.” 

“We don’t need nightlights.” Krang settled back into his bed with Ch’rell.

“What about when the child arrives?” Ch’rell asked. “Is anyone going to take it to relief in the dark like this? And when it starts being aware of the darkness as it ages?”

“And it’ll be walking around too!” Raasmei interjected.

“It won’t walk for several months, Raasmei. Now go back to sleep. I haven’t gotten any all night and this isn’t helping.” Ch’rell buried himself under the blanket, inadvertently pulling some of it off Krang.

“Careful, love.” Krang pushed in close so he could reclaim what was pulled off. 

“Get a room!” Raasmei teased.

“Raasmei. Go to sleep.” Krang sighed. “We don’t need rehearsal for our future right at this moment.”

Raasmei giggled for just a moment and then went quiet. 

Krang wasn’t sure if Ch’rell fell asleep. But even haunted by the memory of the J’gel, he was quick to doze off without much of a struggle.

\---------------------------------------

Raasmei was the only one of the three who seemed well-rested. Krang woke up intermittently in an effort to stave off nightmares. Ch’rell was exhausted. Both had their breakfast in silence while Raasmei finished with enthusiasm. 

“Councilor Maddaro has asked us to tea.” Krang mumbled, looking at a message that had been delivered to him on his schedule board. “Raasmei is invited to come along as well.” He added.

“We’re going to see a counselor?” Raasmei asked.

“Granted, he was less excited about your presence here. But yes.” Krang clicked his tongue, not thrilled by the prospect of spending a few hours of an afternoon with the old councilor. 

“So, do I dress nice?” Raasmei pulled the sleeve of her night clothes.   
“You’re asking _us _how you should dress?” Ch’rell smirked. “Don’t go overboard, at least.” 

Raasmei beamed and hurried off as best she could to the room she was storing her clothes in - which she was barely sleeping in.  
While she was gone, Krang looked over the plans for the day. And scowled sourly.  
“Why would he want her there after all the fuss he made about her?” He wondered, smacking the agenda with his tentacle. 

“An apology, perhaps?” Ch’rell suggested.  
“As if Maddaro would apologize for anything.” Krang rolled his eyes.  
  
Raasmei teetered out, in a green gown. “I’m ready!” She spread her arms out dramatically.  
“Don’t move too fast.” Krang reminded her quickly, as she nearly lost her balance in the position she was holding. “Now, we have a sky ship to catch.” Krang rose in his walker, coming around so she could support her hand on his head. “This way to the hangar.” He lead her, with Ch’rell flanking from his side. 

\---------------------------------------

Maddaro’s manor was nothing quite like the Imperial palace, but it was large enough to be recognized as the home of a powerful Utrom family.    
They were welcomed from the garden entry, while the attendants nervously scattered around from Raasmei, avoiding eye contact and edging more towards the General.

Raasmei was already aware of their anxiety.   
“Just lay low and don’t make any sudden actions, or speak too loudly.” Krang told her.   
“Maddaro was already unwilling to have you in our region, better not make a scene in his household.”  
Raasmei crossed her arms indignantly. “I can keep my temper.”   
Krang didn’t say anything. There was no point in correcting her if she was just going to throw a fit over that.

As they approached the tea room, they were surprised to see Jehroli stalking away from it, fuming and swatting a string of pink slime off her tentacle. Garaon followed close behind. He looked at Krang without a word, pointing to indicate that Jehroli was more important to him at the moment.  
“He’s waiting.” He mouthed quietly, before turning down the hallway with Jehroli.

In the tea room, Councilor Maddaro was already seated, waiting with the tea set out. The cups were slightly leaf-shaped, but curved deep, lacking handles. The teapot itself resembled a larger version, but capped with a seal.   
“General, Colonel, Regenta. Good to see you’ve all arrived.” He bowed his head and rose up to greet them.   
“As if we would postpone.” Krang lied through his teeth. He would have preferred anything to delay an afternoon with the dusty old councilor. “What’s wrong with Jehroli?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing more than a little family argument.” Maddaro waved an arm dismissively. “She’ll come down from it.” He returned to his seat and offered places to Krang and Ch’rell.   
“The Regena may have to take a bench.” He gestured to an Utrom love-seat, which fit Raasmei like an undersized chair. She crossed a leg awkwardly as she sat down. Her beak already developed an annoyed twitch.   
For once, Krang shared it. So long as she didn’t start shouting. He momentarily blanked out Maddaro as he jabbered about the work being done on the garden and served tea, telling some long-winded story about a rare flower he had acquired. 

  
  


“So, Colonel! What are your plans for your child’s future?” Maddaro lifted his teacup, changing the subject as the flower story hit an end.  
“What do you mean? We haven’t exactly had the time. We’ve been busy enough keeping the Regenta’s leg in order.” Ch’rell nodded toward her. “And our normal responsibilities.”   
  
Maddaro nodded. “Have you decided on its presentation? Or on an academy? But most importantly, have you picked out a wetnurse?” 

Ch’rell almost spit the tea that he had started sipping.

“ _ What _ ?” He wheezed after he swallowed it wrong.

“I can recommend a few that were trained by Jehroli’s. Myrseia was the best there was, but she retired a few years ago, so she’s not an option.” Maddaro prattled on.

“What makes you think I’ve made  _ that  _ decision?” Ch’rell cleared his throat.

“Oh, don’t be one of Councilor Adessi’s league, you’re the Colonel. You’ll be too busy to worry yourself with bringing up an infant. Leave it to someone who knows what they’re doing.” Maddaro cocked an eyebrow. “Or have you not made a decision at all on what you’re going to do?” He asked. 

“It’s not your business what I do!” Ch’rell huffed. “I’ve been busy!”   
“And it’s not your place to decide if I can handle caring for a child and perform my duties at the same time. After all, Temre did it and she had more to do than me!” 

Maddaro’s look soured. “Yes, she turned down the same suggestion from Quanin’s mother as well. And Quanin defended her.”

“That’s because my grandmother was a bitch.” Krang hardened, resisting a shiver at the memory of her. “If not for her need for a biological heir, she never would have had a child.” 

“Yes, she did keep Quanin at a distance…” Maddaro nodded. “I remember when we were boys, he thought his own wetnurse was his mother.” 

Ch’rell cringed. “Yes, that settles it. I don’t need one. I can take care of my own child.” He crossed his arms.

“Oh, he was a small child! Of course he would think that!” Maddaro munched on a biscuit-like pastry. “It’s not going to hurt your child to have that little delusion.”

“It... _ did _ hurt my father.” Krang frowned. “It was why he supported Temre and Addessi when--” 

Maddaro tutted, interrupting. “Let’s not forget the danger your mother put herself in when you were small.”

Krang set his cup down. “Maddaro, we didn’t come here to listen to you dictate how  _ our  _ child should be raised.” He rose from his seat. “And I especially didn’t come here to listen to you insult my parents, who may I remind you, are your Emperor and Empress!”

He could see Maddaro scowl. 

“Is that why you brought us here?” He frowned. 

“I hoped to make polite conversation outside of the council room, General.” Maddaro glared up at him from his seat. “And give you advice as one father to another.” He picked up a pastry.

“Then why am I here?!” Raasmei spoke up after an awkward silence.

“Because you’re a guest to this island, and in the General’s care.” Maddaro started calmly, with a note of warning for her to settle.   
“You’re sure being condescending for someone who wanted a ‘friendly’ conversation.” Raasmei stood up.   
  


Krang and Ch’rell watched her rise in alarm.

“Raasmei, sit down, let us deal with this.” Krang hissed.   
“And let this jerk think you’re going to be bad parents?” She pointed at Maddaro, who clenched his tea saucer tightly, and set it down slowly before it could split.   
“Young lady, this is not appropriate behavior. I thought even you would know better.” He calmly started.  
“Look, I don’t know what a wetnurse is -” She started.   
“It’s a special type of nanny.” Ch’rell informed her.  
“Yeah, they don’t need a nanny! I’ve only been with them for a little while and they’ve been good!” Raasmei continued on.   
  
“Good? You don’t know what they’ve done.” Maddaro stared up at her.   
“They don’t need a tiny child at their side if they’re going to do repeat it!”  
“Yeah yeah, I know Krang killed Captain Traxus and fought General Zog!” Raasmei rocked her head. “The kid’s going to have to live with them anyway, no point in hiding it!”  
Krang approached her sternly and grabbed her wrist. “Raasmei. Sit down.” He pulled her sleeve. “It’s another matter entirely that you don’t need to worry about now.” 

Raasmei looked down at him.   
“What else have you done?” She asked.   
“Did Empress Davizil not tell you about his most recent campaign with the J’gel?” Maddaro asked.  
“The world-eaters that just went extinct?” Raasmei asked. “What about it?”  
“Who do you think made the decision to wipe them out? The two who should clearly be trusted with a small infant?” Maddaro pointed at Krang and Ch’rell.   
  
Raasmei blinked quietly and sank back to where she had been.   
“Then they’re heroes; the J’gel were dangerous. That’s what Mother told me.” Raasmei crossed her arms. 

The three Utroms went quiet. Maddaro with surprise. Krang and Ch’rell cast uncertain glances toward one another.   
“It’s a bit early to determine that.” Krang cleared his throat. He looked at Maddaro. “However, you don’t get to antagonize the counselor.” He firmly chastised. He looked at Maddaro. “And, no offence to you, Maddaro, we don’t need your advice or opinion on how our child is brought up.” Krang picked up his cup. 

“Now, we will have to make polite conversation that doesn’t interfere with our personal lives. Or histories.” He stopped Raasmei from beginning to ask about the J’gel War.

Raasmei clenched her beak indignantly and tried a pastry, while she listened to Ch’rell quickly change the subject. 

“You’re right that we do need to plan the child’s presentation to our people.” He cleared his throat. “But it’s something between us.” He looked at Krang. “As most of our decisions are.”   
“For now, we’re just letting the announcement settle in for our people.” Krang agreed.   
“And making sure Raasmei’s leg gets the treatment it needs.” He looked at where she had it braced.  
“Soon I can get a cap for my horn stump!” Raasmei excitedly grinned. “I want to get something in platinum. With flowers engraved on it.” She pointed at the flowered vines climbing up a window pillar. “Like those!” 

Maddaro smirked with a wiggle. “Those have been grown by my family for generations.” He explained. “At the council, I’m in charge of keeping track of what little edible plant farming we have.”   
“But Krang said Utroms didn’t have farmers!” Raasmei cocked her head.  
“Not on M’hreen. It’s all sand and no soil. Anything that can grow isn’t edible to us, lest it come from the sea.” He pointed to the pastry setting she had taken from. “These are made from dried seaweed from the M’hreen coast. And fruit from Orvorray Coast.”   
Raasmei perked up excitedly. “Krang told me about Orvorray Island. And the story about its volcano! Where Clyrakau fought Roth'are!”  
Maddaro cast a sly look to Krang. “Telling bedtime stories to the Regenta then? Perhaps you’d be a suitable father after all.”

Krang held his tongue; as if Maddaro was one to talk about being a suitable father when he and his wife passed their own daughter and her siblings to someone else at birth.   
“Yes, she was very interested.” He looked at Raasmei. “It’s good for her to get some cultural experience while she’s here.”   
Raasmei perked up, smiling eagerly.   
“And she’ll have plenty more.” Krang nodded to her. “This included of course.” 

He noticed Ch’rell shift uncomfortably.   
“Excuse me, the little one’s a little fighter.” He got up from the seat he was in, excusing himself and ducking into the garden. 

Krang watched his departure, setting down his teacup in concern.   
“Raasmei, keep polite conversation.” He told her. “I’m going to make sure he’s alright.  
  


He found him pressing against a fence, looking down a balcony into the lower parts of the garden.   
“Ch’rell. Is everything alright?” He approached.   
“It got a bust of activity.” Ch’rell grunted, not quite able to press on his back to relieve pressure. Krang did so for him, and felt wiggling beneath.   
“Maddaro is right though. We’ve made no plans. Xeinos will be asking us how we want the birth to go.” Ch’rell strained through a hard kick. “All we’ve done is paperwork and babysit that Regenta.”  
  


Krang held him under the arms. “Academies can wait.” He pulled him upright. “Ceremony can come later than today.”  
“And what about a name?” Ch’rell raised a brow after a beat of silence.   
Krang stared out into the balcony below, musing thoughtfully.   
“Well! That...might happen on its own when it’s born.” He lead Ch’rell back to the others. “We have time.” Krang felt everything inside him drop into uncomfortable oblivion   
All this time and he hadn’t even begun to consider a name. 

“Has it settled down at all?” He asked, looking back down the hall. “I’m getting concerned about leaving Raasmei alone with Maddaro.”   
Ch’rell sighed. “Settled enough that I might be able to sit comfortably.” He hooked his arm in Krang’s so they could return together.   
They were quickly disappointed to find Raasmei already pacing around behind her seat, ranting about something, while Maddaro sipped his tea, impatiently waiting for her to finish.   
Ch’rell and Krang glanced at each other for a brief moment. Ch’rell sighed.  
“I’ll deal with it this time.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by "Okay, Boomer"


	7. Chapter 7

Another day, another conversation with Davizil. With each conversation, she was more at ease with Raasmei’s progress, but more anxious to have her home.

“She still won’t talk about missing you, even if she does speak of you.” Krang told her. “She has a lot of pride; I’m sure she doesn’t want to let her guard down.” 

Davizil’s hologram flickered as she wearily sagged at the shoulders.   
“She comes by it naturally. But perhaps I’ve been too rough with her training.” She wondered. First she was afraid of not being around enough. Now being too pushy…? Krang wondered if it was both. Or if she just couldn’t make up her mind on what she thought she had gone wrong with Raasmei.  
“She’s done well enough with me and Ch’rell. Me, more these days than Ch’rell. It’s getting harder for him to do anything. You can almost see his back protruding!” Krang momentarily averted his eyes to the doorway, hearing Raasmei showing off what she had been taught to Ch’rell. 

“And then I put my feet like this and my hands like this…!” He heard her shuffle into a new position. 

“I don’t even think she’s realized we’ve been correcting some of her more...reckless behavior.” Krang grinned coyly. 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘reckless’. Impulsive, perhaps?” Davizil shook her head. “But we’re not ones to talk.” 

“No.” Krang agreed. “We’ve done enough for her to question. I don’t even tell her about the J’gel. She knows enough about it from you.” Krang clenched his jaw. “Though she thinks me to be a hero.” 

“As my people think of me.” Davizil nodded. “I still think it was the right thing to do.”   
“And I still think the Neutrinos were cowards for not dealing with a problem they caused.” Krang crossed his arms. “It should never have come down to us.” 

Davizil was quiet for a moment. “If she asks. Tell her. I think it would make her opinion of me worse if I did so myself.”   
Krang was surprised. “Then I will if she asks me. But if she thinks I am a hero for what happened, she will do the same of you.” 

“You’d be surprised. I try to lead her in what’s best for her and she runs away. She gets hurt. What kind of mother am I if I can’t even bring her up without her losing her temper?” She shivered, clutching herself by the shoulders. “Are you afraid this will happen to you?” She asked.

It struck Krang. “I...haven’t thought about it. We’ve been focused on the pregnancy alone, we’ve been so busy with managing the military that...we haven’t had time to prepare for a baby. Save for gifts, we have done very little for ourselves.” He realized just how slow the process had been.

“Then you should start parental leave.” Davizil suggested. “If work and minding my daughter is that much of a strain that you’ve neglected your own preparations.”   
Krang grumbled. “I don’t much care for abandoning my duties. I have too much to look out for.”   
“And now you’ve got a baby to look out for as well.” Davizil reminded him.   
“I understand the pride in your work, but I also understand that you need to make sacrifices. You know sacrifice, but this is a precious one rather than a tragedy.”

Krang nearly retaliated; how dare she make such comparisons? But then again, she knew the difference. More times than him with the number of children were within her herd.   
“Very well. Ch’rell and I will discuss it.” He sighed. “I’m sure he’d like someone to keep him company with Raasmei.”   
“Then we will speak again soon. Let me know what you decide.” Davizil ended the conversation, once Krang gave a single nod of agreement to depart.   
  
Krang stepped out to the main roll, finding that Raasmei was still showing off what she had learned. He seated himself beside Ch’rell, who had half-closed a parenting book.   
“Remember to not twist your ankle.” Krang pointed. “It’s hard enough for me to remember in my machine, but it’s attached to you.”   
Raasmei looked at her feet and fixed her foot. “Yeah?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Krang nodded, picking up clippings of gossip columns that various Utroms had given him - mostly Jehroli. All pertaining to Ch’rell’s pregnancy. He actually had a favorite from the Zharo mainland. It was sweet. He had to admit that. It was one of the few not written by Jehroli that wasn’t infected with sensationalism. 

“Ch’rell, I know you don’t like seeing all the articles about the baby coming, but this one is quite nice.” He brought the clipping to Ch’rell.

“Does it have advice for keeping my crop from bruising while it’s teething?” Ch’rell moved a page back and forth. “This has not been helpful.”

“Unfortunately no, but it has been mild compared to others.” Krang passed him the clipping. Ch’rell skimmed it briefly. 

“Hm!” He mused. “This is unusually optimistic.” He pulled the tabloid as tight as he could, until he could peel the pages off from the spine. “I’m going to keep this.” He mirthfully set the story aside. “I like a journalist that thinks outside the box.” 

Raasmei came around to look.   
“Davizil has suggested we take leave.” Krang changed the subject. “We’ve been so caught up with work and keeping appearances.” He glanced at the book Ch’rell was reading. “Barely have a chance to read beyond those first pages.” He noticed Ch’rell’s expression was sullen.   
“And what are you thinking?” Krang pressed a tentacle to his cheek.  
“I don’t think I want the baby to be born in the city.” Ch’rell grumbled. “I’d rather go up to my estate in Atrodvor. It’s less congested...and the rain is more enjoyable.”   
Krang grinned broadly. “Well! A plan at last! Though, we’ll have to tell Xeinos.” He realized. 

“We’ll do it at my next checking-in. Besides, Mother lives there and Ma’riell’s lab is off Atravador’s coast. We’ll be able to see her progress at a moment’s notice. And, she and Mother will be able to be there when the baby’s born.”   
“Better them than my enormous family.” Krang agreed. “At least until after the birth, at which point…” 

Ch’rell looked at the time. “We should be seeing the doctor this afternoon. Perhaps we’ll sit out at the café near the hospital until we wait.” He cast a look at Raasmei.   
“Think you could do well with tea in public?” He asked.  
“Yeah!” Raasmei eagerly perked. “I can go out dressed like this, right?” She gestured to her green rain-drop unitard. 

“Put some kind of skirt on.” Krang nodded. “That I know about clothes.” 

\---------------------------------------

The café in front of the hospital had a private balcony that they could sit at, with seats and tables that sloped from a high point and a low point to suit Utroms and their taller dining companions. Raasmei seemed to have learned from her experience with Maddaro.   
Especially after her ranting at him. She listened quietly to Ch’rell and Krang as they talked about their preparations for seeing the doctor.  
“Will she want to see my leg while we’re there?” She asked when a lull came to the conversation.   
"Perhaps.” Ch’rell thought about it a moment. “Though, it’s my appointment to check on the pregnancy. See how the child is doing.” He clenched his teeth as it stirred in his back.   
“Alright.” Raasmei stretched her leg out. It wasn’t in a brace anymore, but with the thigh exposed, a long, wide scar could be seen down to her knee. “She’s been happy with me.” She bobbed her leg. 

“Yes she is.” Krang nodded. “But I’m sure she doesn’t want you doing too much. Our routine training is one thing, but you shouldn’t be doing too many kicks. Like yesterday. When you tore that seam in the cushion. And sent foam flying everywhere.” The corner of his mouth twitched as he remembered.

“You don’t need to remind me about every bit of it.” Raasmei averted her look while she chewed on a cracker.   
“And you don’t need to use your full strength right now.” Krang reminded her. 

“Neither you nor me.” Ch’rell smirked. “Just wait until I have this extra weight off me. I’ll show you how strong I am.”   
“I’d like to see it.” Raasmei looked interested. “One of my dads smashed through a wall once with everything going into his shoulder. It was...kinda scary, actually.” She remembered.  
“Which one? Gadfaw?” Krang guessed. “He’s quite a beast.” 

“Yeah!” Raasmei grinned. “He used to be able to carry all of us at once when we were little.” She leaned back nostalgically. 

“Wouldn’t that be a task for us? It’s difficult enough to carry one.” Ch’rell chuckled. 

“Yeah, I saw Krang’s sister with her baby. She’s getting big!” Raasmei recalled Tasdra. 

“Ours will surely be the same. But for now, we need to be concerned with that one’s size.” Ch’rell checked the time. “Any moment now.” He kissed Krang between the eyes.

“I’ll go ahead of you.” He stood up. “I’ll be through regular tests by the time you catch up with me.” He quickly departed.   
  
“Well! Just you and me, then.” Krang raised his cup to Raasmei. Raasmei did the same, leaning low. “At least while I pay.” He pulled a nearby chime for service. 

\---------------------------------------

When Krang and Raasmei arrived, Doctor Xeinos was finishing routine checks.   
“Just in time, General.” She greeted him. “Good to see you, Regenta.”

Krang found a place standing next to Ch’rell in his walker.   
“The Colonel tells me he knows where he’ll go to deliver. Atrodvor, then?” She smiled. 

“It’s away from the city. Hopefully not too far out of the way for you?” Krang wondered.

“Oh, I can get there.” Xeinos assured them. “Even in bad weather. Which family do you want in attendance?” She asked.

“Just my mother and sister, I think. And my mother in the room.” Ch’rell wondered after a moment. “I adore Krang’s family, but he’s got a lot of it.” He let Krang lean on him as he laughed. 

“They are a lot.” He agreed. “Especially if Garaon takes over your kitchen.” He gritted his teeth. “If he wants to bring you food, he can do it when he comes to visit after the baby’s born.” 

Xeinos laughed and moved to the ultrasound. “Let’s see how it’s doing, then.” 

Raasmei leaned in with interest. “I haven’t seen this yet.” She remarked.

“Well. You’ll be in for a treat. It’s getting big and will be born very soon.” Xeinos turned out the lights and started the check. The outline came clear on the screen, curled in on itself like a bean with many vines. 

Xeinos tilted her head. “Still not interested in knowing presenting gender?” She asked.

“As if it mattered with me.” Ch’rell remarked; Raasmei couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“We’ll find out when it comes.” Krang did look in curiosity at the screen anyway, just to see if he would notice. 

“Then otherwise, this is probably your last visit with me. You two get to your location and call for me when it’s time.” Xeinos patted Ch’rell’s arm. “It’s practically perfect. Look at the little legs go!” She pointed at the wiggles. 

“Yes, I’m very aware of how much they go.” Ch’rell rolled his eyes. 

“Woah.” Raasmei gawked. “I’ve felt it, but I didn’t think it would look like that.” She pointed at the screen. “What’s that string? Is it the cord to the yolk sac?” She asked.

“Well! Aren’t you perceptive?” Xeinos smiled. “That’s just right.” She looked back at Krang and Ch’rell. “How about a final picture?” She asked.

“That would do well.” Ch’rell agreed. “Another to the collection.” He sighed. 

“He has them in a small album in his desk at home.” Krang held his tentacle. “And uses the first as a bookmark in the readings you gave him.” 

“It’s getting bent out of shape.” Ch’rell shrugged. “But it’s bound to do that one day, anyway.” He took the final print and stared fondly at it with Krang, before letting Raasmei take a look at it for herself.

“All’s well. I’ll see you again when the time comes.” Xeinos assured them. “You go and get yourselves some rest. You might be in charge of the military, but as your doctor, I insist that you take some leave.” Xeinos looked between the two of them.   
Ch'rell clenched his jaw. "We can't both be gone." He crossed his tentacles.   
Krang nodded. "Even if my mother tried to fill in after her retirement." He puffed, annoyed. "Being Empress is another beast for her entirely."  
"Well, you'll have to let her if you're to get some rest. Perhaps even one of your sisters." Xeinos insisted. "But you need to get things together for the baby." She pointed at the screen again, fervently.   
  
Ch'rell growled lowly. "You are right about that." He looked at Krang.  
"Then we ought to prepare to go up north." Krang hooked the end of his tentacle in Ch'rell's. "As my...last command as your superior officer for a time."   
Xeinos nodded approvingly. "That's more like it."   
"We'll be out of your way, then." Ch'rell said after a long moment. "And begin our proper preparations." 


	8. Chapter 8

Krang never forgot how Ch’rell’s interior design choices were so radically different from his. He preferred deep purple and gray, swooping curved corners, an bed with plush nesting material. Ch’rell favored reds and yellows, walls decorated with weaponry and sharp, abstract art. Soft bedding and furniture barely concealed by thin, transparent curtains. And incense scattered about until every inch was lightly permeated with a whisper of a clove-like scent. 

The estate was high up a cliff, overlooking the Atravador village. The tops of family homes could be seen, even from high above. They were spiral-shaped, formed out of clay and stone, and capped off homes that could almost be considered burrows, dug into the ground instead of being built on top. Ch’rell’s estate was the exception rather than the norm, with only a few areas digging into the soft earth that M’hreen did not have. The library was one such room, shielded from natural light and protecting the more antique contents within. 

It took everything to remind Raasmei that the weapons on the wall were delicate antiques, practically for display alone. And built for Utroms to use. If she wanted to use weapons, she had to be well enough to return home.

“But I’m not ready!” She retorted. 

“That you aren’t.” Krang set an ancient spear back on its mount from where she removed it. “But we can’t have you injuring yourself.” He wrapped an arm around her wrist and took her to where Ch’rell was sitting by the window, going through one of many packages, as the first rain shower of spring washed over Atrodvor in gentle streams.    
Gifts were starting to arrive as time drew closer. More nesting baskets than they needed for the bed. Dozens of blankets in an array of colors and textures. Some were made by ‘hand’. Maddaro had obnoxiously provided an ostentatious recommendation for a wetnurse, even after being chastised for it.

Ch’rell’s favorite by far came from the First Stage class at M’hreen Children’s Academy. It was one of the blankets, sewn into a patchwork of colorful fabric; it came with a card as well, signed with sloppy signatures except for what was obviously the teacher’s. 

Krang was surprised to find something from the Neutrino Royal Family. After all, they were the greatest voices against the J’gel extermination. Even though it was their mess to begin with. He folded the green transparent veil into a bassinet built to attach at the side of a walker - a gift from Councilor Adessi.   
It was an interesting way to start the day after breakfast - especially while the first tests of the portal were completed as soon as they arrived.

“She doesn’t need to be seeing the portal either.” Krang retaliated when she was out of ear shot. The first tests were finished. Ma’riell wanted them to see the results.   
  
Good.  
  
Krang was eager to have access to a planet without having to depend on the Neutrinos. And with the aftermath of the J’gel War...the Neutrino Royals weren’t eager to have Utrom military going anywhere under their watch. But they never said anything about having their own portal...

\---------------------------------------

The Atravador Research Station was isolated from the city, on a smaller island a small distance from the coast. It had high security clearance. The occasional prankster who would try to break in would be detained for a few days. Very few even knew about what happened in the lab. There was only one Neutrino engineer involved - the esteemed Doctorate Professor Honeycutt.    
And Ma’riell was at the center of it all. 

Krang and Ch’rell arrived at the main lab to find her directing other scientists and builders, with Honeycutt at her side, an overstuffed folder under one arm and barely clinging to a tablet with another. A hot drink sat on a holster in her walker.

“Little sister.” Ch’rell approached her. “We’ve arrived.” He almost hugged her - momentarily forgetting her arms were full. He awkwardly moved the huge folder onto the table beside her so her arm was free. She stepped the walker in closer into a tired side-hug.

“Ch’rell! You’re here!” She smiled haphazardly and yawned. “Look at it!” She turned around, stretching her tentacle out to present the project. She yawned. “The pinnacle of everything Professor Glurin worked for!” She tried to appear energetic, even as she yawned a second time.

Ch’rell moved in to support her. “When did you last sleep?”

“I’ve had to pull some all-nighters.” She rubbed her eyes.

“You do know that’s what killed Professor Glurin?” Krang remembered.

“He was also very old.” Ma’riell stressed.

“A-And pulled one all-nighter too many.” Honeycutt remarked, approaching to join the conversation. He was lankier than most other Neutrinos, his hair a bright, golden yellow. He spoke with a slight stutter, though he didn’t seem entirely anxious about speaking. Krang assumed it to be an ordinary tick. 

Ma’riell stuttered a little, and sank a little in defeat. 

“I’ll take a guess she’s been living off coffee as well?” Ch’rell sighed.

“S-she’s been eating a Petla.” Honeycutt added.

Ch’rell’s eye twitched in revolt. 

“That’s it. Once you’ve shown up the results, you’re going home and getting some sleep. And a decent meal.” He looped his tentacle in her arm.

“But you’ve been eating it too.” Ma’riell slurred.

“My child-to-be wants it, not me.” Ch’rell shuddered. 

Ma’riell slumped into his shoulder. “It’s wonderful!_ And it works_! And…” She slurred a little. “And...the Neutrinos _have been to this planet._ Honeycutt told us about their base!”   
Krang looked up at Honeycutt. “And you’re not afraid they’ll call you a traitor?” He asked.

“I-I...think King Zenter is being unfair. You’ve saved millions from the J’gel...i-if he has a problem with you seeing the universe on your own, then that’s his burden to bear.” He cleared his throat. “We h-have a small station near a highly populated area. A drone came back from the new planet. It has radio and broadcast waves, it took footage of the city it was dropped into...we’re about to examine them.”  
  
Ma’riell was giddily unloading the files while he spoke

“What, you went through the other side of their portal? Wouldn’t they have noticed it?” Ch’rell gasped. 

“It’s so small...they would think it’s an insect.” Ma’riell pointed to the tiny drone, looking like a tiny bullet with helicopter blades. “And they have safeguards to prevent insects from leaving their facility, but...this isn’t an insect! It’s a camera! With any luck, the Neutrinos will never know it was there.” She opened a cap on the end of the drone to uncover the plug port. 

“So. What do you want to see?” She placed it in the hub to access the files.

“The video first, please.” Krang nodded. “I want to see this city you’ve found..”   
“Yes sir.” Ma’riell nodded. The other scientists gathered around with bated breath.   
“We could only see a small part of it...and even then kept it far away where it couldn’t be seen.” She finally found the video files. “I’ve...moved ahead on the portal entry. The city is more important than the Neutrino facility, and if they ever found out that you knew what it looked like...well, I’d rather not risk that.” Ma’riell stood back next to Ch’rell. 

The display flickered to life. The drone passed through the portal and whizzed over the green plantlife beneath it and rose above over a blinding bright blue sky.   
“A yellow sun, like we suspected.” One of the scientists observed.   
“And...twice our oxygen.” Another pointed to where the oxygen levels were indicated.

“I already told you it had those!” Honeycutt spoke out over them.  
“But look at the city!” A third pointed excitedly, as numerous tall buildings started to appear.   
The closer the drone got, the more distinct they became. 

  
Most were mostly all rectangular - two were of identical size, save for what some of the team started debating was a satellite. Another building was rounded on the top. A large patch of green stretched across the city’s center.  
Someone shrieked with glee. “Vehicles!” He pointed at the moving blocks far below.   
“But what terrible roads.” Ch’rell grimaced. 

“That I waited to surprise you with.” Honeycutt crossed his arms with an impish smile.  
  
Ma’riell smiled and picked out a radio signal. “While we’re all excited…”  
Music started to blast from the speakers - initiating from where the drone first picked up.   
The music was upbeat and exciting - though at the moment, they had no way to understand the language.

“We’ll get to translating these when we’re done.” Ma’riell remarked, wrapping her arms around Ch’rell’s while he hugged her from behind. 

“Oh, we’re well on our way.” Honeycutt told her. “I’ll just...have to find a way to get the translations to you.”  
  
They spent a few more minutes watching the footage and listening to radio signals, excitedly pointing out more and more. On close footage, they could see the inhabitants. Odd creatures. Bipedal like Triceratons and Neutrinos, but their limbs were straight, their feet flat. Most of them had hair on the top of their heads for the most part, save for some where it seemed to spread over limbs and torso. Everyone seemed to have a different facial structure, body build, weight...skin only seemed to vary in shades of brown and pale pink.   
There was even a statue of one near the harbor. It was enormously tall and green, holding a torch aloft in one hand, a tablet in the other, and wearing a spiked crown. 

With the eventual translation of the signals, they would be able to find out what the aliens called themselves. But for now...they could only revel in their first look at a new planet. 

“We do know what the primary population calls their home.” Honeycutt said once there was a hush. The Utroms each looked at him expectantly. 

“They call it Earth.” Honeycutt dramatically revealed. “This is just a small city in the northern hemisphere, it’s --” He started to describe it on a more global scale.

“This is it. This is a new start for us all. Our own potential to explore the universe.” Krang grasped Ch’rell’s arm as Honeycutt spoke.   
“Just look what all of this has to offer our child.” He whispered low. He gently laid an arm on his back, feeling stirring underneath.   
“By the time we are able to stay with our own station, it will be able to as well.”   
  
Ch’rell’s awe turned to a long, coy smile. “Are you suggesting conquest?” He asked softly.   
“Perhaps.” Krang hummed. “We’ll see what this world has to offer us.” 

Ma’riell leaned on on Ch’rell’s other side. Her eyes closed affectionately. Just for a moment. The legs on her walker started to sink. Ch’rell tapped her awake.

“Alright. You’ve accomplished a year of work. I’m taking you to bed.” He propped her up when she snapped up, frazzled. “And,” He smirked with a tease. “I’m commanding you to not have coffee for a little while.”   
“You’re not my boss.” Ma’riell joked back, holding his arm while he lead her out the lab.   
“You can take one of our guest rooms.” Ch’rell told her as they departed.   
“I can go to my own apartment.” Ma’riell insisted. 

“But you barely visit.”   
“You sound like Mother.”   
“Then we’ll both visit her.”

Krang listened to the banter as they left the facility and entered the ship. It lasted until the middle of takeoff, when Ma’riell collapsed asleep in Ch’rell’s arms.   
Ch’rell cast a glance at Krang. “I handled that well, didn’t I?” He asked quietly as the ship started to fly into a thick curtain of rain.  
“Well enough.” Krang watched Ma’riell sleep. 

“The rains have come.” Ch’rell took a deep breath. “There’s not much time left.” He looked at his sleeping sister.   
“No…” Krang realized. “And we’ve been so busy with the Regenta that we’ve barely planned anything.”

“She’s said nothing about wanting to go home as well.” Ch’rell thought back as far as he could. “Save for when care packages come.” 

Krang huffed. “It’s almost like every small thing she has is here. Her belongings have taken over the guest room, and yet she still insists on bedding with us at night.”  
He frowned. "So much for taking this time to deal with our family matters."   
"I'm sure Davizil had everything planned out and look how that turned out for her." Ch'rell shrugged. "Maybe we don't need too much planning. This isn't a military campaign, it's a baby! Anything could change." He rubbed Ma'riell's back. "Especially as our whole world has changed." He sighed.   
"The portal. The new planet. We'd be better off planning our annex there once our baby is a little bit bigger." He muttered.  
"We can talk about those plans when we've returned to duty." Krang traced the mass in his back. He felt the baby move underneath. "If we ought to do anything, it's settling down and getting some rest. Raasmei has us in circles as it is, but at least we don't have our work holding us back with her."  
"Hmm...yes, perhaps so." Ch'rell leaned into him, letting Ma'riell slide away gently. "If true preparation isn't to come our way."   
  
When the ship docked, Raasmei was waiting at a balcony, waving excitedly to greet them.   
"And there she is." Krang waved back to her - then to a Neutrino staffer. "We have a sleeping guest. Bring her to the empty guest room at the end of the hall." He instructed, helping Ch'rell out while Ma'riell was picked up and carried.   
"And you ought to rest as well. There's been a lot of excitement today." He lead Ch'rell arm-in-arm. "I'll entertain Raasmei." He teased as they entered the estate.


	9. Chapter 9

The sea was wide and clear after the rain passed. Fishing boats had gone out into the open. Skimmers were climbing in the coves and shallows. Oyster divers were plunging deep for the first time that season. 

Raasmei watched from a balcony, eyes wide with fascination.   
“Is my leg well enough to go in the water?” She asked Krang and Ch’rell while they put together a nesting basket on the couch. Laying in a blanket sent by Lieutenant Kleve and his fiancé, who had also sent some pastries - set out to be enjoyed when they were done. 

“Yes, I believe so. There’s no open tissue.” Ch’rell craned a little to look at the scar. “Believe me, I know the excitement.” He itched his own across his face. 

“We’ll take a boat as well. Do our own recreational fishing.” Krang suggested as he tucked in a corner of a blanket. “I haven’t done that in ages.” He tried to think back to the last time. “Years.” He realized. “With you, I think!” He looked at Krang. 

“You weren’t a General then.” Ch’rell reminded him. “In fact,  _ you _ were the Colonel!” He smirked. “Your mother was still in charge.” He chuckled. “Your sister wasn’t even married and Garaon…was a wreck.” 

“He was not. Just a bit lost.” Krang rolled his eyes. 

“You call sneaking out into clubs ‘lost’?” Ch’rell raised a brow.

“Yes.” Krang tutted.

“Are we going fishing or not!?” Raasmei called out over the banter. 

\---------------------------------------

Ma’riell, back where she resided with her and Ch’rell’s mother, lent the trio a boat they could take fishing. She joined them in it, fresh from sleeping and several proper meals. 

“Just look out for a tallak. One’s come in from Wheiaf in a flood from the rain and it’s been impossible to catch.” She told them. “And it’s been eating the bigger sailbeak fish.” She gritted her teeth. “It also hospitalized a teenager that tried to catch it this morning. Sliced his arm open.” 

Raasmei was peering into the water while she spoke. “Is that it?” She pointed to a long, brown rope wiggling in a few inches below. Ma’riell and Ch’rell came to the edge to look. 

“Yes, it is.” Ch’rell moved back defensively, about to grab a fisher’s spear. 

“Can I get it? My arms are tougher than yours.” Raasmei rolled up her sleeves in demonstration.

“I’m not sure your herd would - Raasmei!” Krang jumped as she plunged both arms into the water, elbow deep, gritting her teeth and trying to keep her grip.    
With a quick pull, she pushed herself back and pulled a whole eel-like creature into the boat with her. It was nearly as long as she was tall, and about as thick as her wrist. 

“I got it!” She hollered. “I got the tallak!” She squeezed it behind the head with one hand and kept a firm grip on the tail with the other as it flailed around. 

“So you did!” Ch’rell pushed himself as far against the boat as he could. “Now are you going to finish it?” He watched Raasmei struggle to keep her grip.

“...wouldn’t I need a permit, or…” Raasmei started.

“It’s a pest, you’re allowed! I know how well you can use a knife!” Ch’rell slid the boat’s emergency knife to her. He had grabbed Ma’riell protectively, shielding her with her cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

“...Okay.” Raasmei shrugged. She pinned the tallak with her knees, grabbed the knife, and…

\---------------------------------------

Raasmei was glad that Krang and Ch’rell at least had some competence with cooking meat. At least they did well enough with survivalist cooking. Krang had completely prepared it (Ch’rell almost helped, but became nauseous at the smell of it), and the meat was roasting on stones over a fire. The tallak was not the only fish on the fire, but others as well. And some oysters that Krang had dove for, while the professional divers resisted every urge to gently tease his clumsy technique, then helped him get a better collection.    
  


Ma’riell had gone inside to help her mother prepare drinks for the group. Krang watched the fire, cradling Ch’rell as he leaned against him, bemoaning stomach sickness from multiple different sources - but especially the pregnancy.

Raasmei was on the shoreline, playing in the water, rushing in as much as she could and then letting a wave splash over her. After a moment splayed out on the sand, she suddenly called out excitedly.

“Krang, I found some edible plants!” She squealed. She crouched down and started pulling up some kelp. “We can wrap the tallak in this! And--and this!” She rushed to a moss-covered rock, spotted with large white blooms. “These flowers are edible!” She plucked one bud and popped it in her mouth. “Yeah, this will work!” 

“My god, Garaon used to be like this…” Krang pressed a tentacle to his face. Raasmei carried the kelp to the fire. “I need an empty hand!” She declared before running back. 

“Ask Ma’riell to bring you a basket when she comes back, calm down!” Ch’rell shouted at her before she had scurried out of earshot. 

\---------------------------------------

Ma’riell was back with drinks before Raasmei was done collecting kelp and flowers - her purpose in bringing a basket had been lost.    
Krang had started wrapping the crispy kelp around the bits of tallak, with the raw flowers tucked inside. Ch’rell had helped himself to some bits of kelp that weren’t quite fit for the pieces of meat - as well as feeling famished while his energy was depleting. He was soaking himself in a tide pool, taking pressure off his back.   
  


Raasmei sat on her knees in the sand, sipping what Ma’riell had brought. “That was fun.” She stretched her legs out

Yera made herself comfortable with Ch’rell, and took over holding him (as much as he resisted it with a deep blush).

“You’re never too old or tough to get some attention from your mama.” Yera teased with a kiss on his cheek.

Ch’rell only groaned with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t need that much!” 

“You’ll know what I’m talking about soon enough.” She passed him a bit of the wrapped tallak, then noticed Raasmei eating it.

“I thought you were vegetarians?” She asked.

“A little supplemental meat isn’t too bad.” Raasmei shrugged. “We only need a tiny bit every now and then. Like this.” She pointed at what was on the fire. “Kind of like how Garaon told me Utroms need some supplemental plants. Like the kelp. You know?”

She drank out of the larger cup meant for her.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been with a big group like this. Krang’s family was always so busy, I barely got to see most of them. Especially the sisters.” 

“Leonea and her family live away from us during the summer. Sheroe goes to the southern hemisphere to stay where it’s cold. She’s always preferred winter. And Garaon spends practically all of this time with Jehroli.” 

Raasmei suddenly sat up tight. “Hey, did we ever find out why she was upset when we visited her father?” She asked.

“Likely something to do with my brother. Perhaps they asked for his permission to marry and he declined. Though, I don’t know why he’d turn down marriage to a prince.” Krang huffed. “I didn’t press for it and Garaon hasn’t said anything about it, even in message. It’s between them, as far as I’m concerned. If he wants to tell me, he can on his own.” 

Raasmei thought quietly. Krang had rarely seen her go so introspective, while she chewed on some of the kelp. 

“It’s hard to talk about things.” She said. “I told my mother I didn’t like my lessons.” She looked away. “And we had a fight about it.” She touched her horn stump. “And I ran away.” She tucked her knees up. “And I don’t know why I don’t like my lessons...but I just wanted to be angry about them.” 

Krang and Ch’rell looked at one another momentarily. Then to Yera.

Yera patted her hand. “It’s enough to want to be rebellious at your age. Another to accept responsibilities. I’m assuming the lessons were...overly formal and stiff? Krang struggled with that.” She gestured to him. He gruffly folded his tentacles.  
“In fact, I think that’s part of why he stowed away to Morbus. To prove he was capable without needing to learn. And...then learned the hardest way of all.”

“Even I know not to go to Morbus.” Raasmei shuddered. 

“I TOLD him not to go!” Ch’rell agreed. 

“No, you told me I was being the biggest idiot on the planet.” Krang reminded him. “And tried to fight me.” 

Raasmei gawked. “He didn’t!” 

“We were your age!” Krang laughed. “Ch’rell was just a little bit younger; we had no military rank dividing us then. Not that it’s ever meant anything at all over the years, save for some time in early officer stages.” 

“Well, I knew Ch’rell tried to stop you from leaving, but I didn’t know how hard.” Ma’riell laughed. 

“It was a boy’s fight. He tried to pin me down, I was able to throw him off.” Krang noticed Ma’riell trying to resist laughing, covering her mouth and shutting her eyes tight.

“What?” He blinked.

“I can’t say it in front of Raasmei.” She choked on light giggles. 

Raasmei crossed her arms. “He’s not throwing him off anymore? Because he’s so big in a lot of ways?” She poised.

“Raasmei!” Ch’rell shouted. Krang covered his face in his tentacles while Ma’riell giggled more. “That’s completely uncalled for!” He watched Raasmei tip backwards into the sand while she joined Ma’riell in laughing. 

“It’s not even that funny…” Krang grumbled. Ch’rell collected a few pieces of the talluk and some roasted fish into a woven meal basket. 

“Well, I’m going back indoors. This was a nice time and then you unraveled it, Ma’riell!” He declared. 

“And I’ll join you, dear.” Krang stood up with him.

Yera patted Ma’riell’s arm in an attempt to settle her. “Let’s not spoil this good time. Raasmei, you’re a child. Don’t make jokes like that.”

As they climbed the slope up to the estate Ch’rell whispered in toward Krang.   
“As if you’ve ever been able to actually throw me off in real combat, anyway.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Summer heat barely had time to settle in before the storms came. They would stay for days at a time, leave room for a few days of unbearable heat before another passed through.    
Ch’rell’s patience was at its end. 

Ever since the heatwaves started coming, he struggled with the squirming mass inside him, and had gone days without any semblance of real comfort. Sleep was impossible.    
If he found himself outside during a storm, the raindrops were like hard pinpricks on his skin. Food was tasteless and never sat well - even while he was constantly hungry.    
During Raasmei’s training, he could stand by and help her correct her form, but he watched from the sidelines as Krang did most of the work. 

Thunder only seemed to make everything worse. The biggest storm of the season came in rivets. The world seemed to spin for Ch’rell through the day. He was barely able to leave the bed in the morning - which had been masked in darkness by the carpet of clouds. He settled himself on the loveseat in the study, and barely felt better while Krang worked quietly on his paperwork.  
  
The storm continued onward into afternoon, thunderclaps roared in the distance more and more. The wind forced loose leaves and branches from trees. One branch smacked into the office window. Krang jumped, just barely noticing its impact while he read the most recent reports. He watched it push off the window with another gust, then cleared his throat awkwardly.   
He looked back at his tablet for a moment - then looked at Ch’rell. He had barely responded to the branch’s impact, only glancing tiredly at it before wrapping a heavy blanket around himself with a shiver.

  
“Are you cold?” Krang asked. The temperature in the house had been lowered in the heat. But with the storm, it would be unpleasant rather than a relief.   
“It’s shoving me…” Ch’rell gagged.

Krang came off his seat and scuttled over to Ch’rell, and taking a seat on the lounge by him.    
He turned just slightly to touch the lump protruding on Ch’rell’s back.

“Not to mention what it’s been doing to my bladder.” As he turned himself to lean against Krang, he felt something warm and sticky under his belly. “Oh...oh no.”   
He lifted himself off the couch and realized he had pulled a clear, viscous puddle beneath him. He paled slightly. 

“Damn it.” He groaned, as Krang rushed to him. “That’s a family heirloom…” He sank to the floor weakly. 

“I’ll have it cleaned.” Krang sighed, pressing the button for a member of staff to come to them. He wrapped his arms around Ch’rell and pressed his cheek against his. He felt like his heart would race until it burst. His mouth went dry as he tried to comprehend what Ch’rell was experiencing. 

A Neutrino staffer appeared. “Sir?” She rushed in. “Sir, is everything alright?”  
“Call for Doctor Xeinos. Tell her the baby is coming.” Krang helped Ch’rell off the couch. “And get this couch cleaned!” He pointed at the slimy mess on the couch. 

“Right away, sir.” The Neutrino passed a look at Ch’rell on the ground. “Should I carry him to the bed?”

“You’ll be carrying him a lot today.” Krang warned. “Get him there, I’ll make sure he’s comfortable while Yera and Ma’riell are alerted.” Krang carefully stepped back so she could lift him.

Raasmei was reading a book from her care package when she noticed Ch’rell being carried to his room.

“What’s happening?” Raasmei stood up nervously. “Did he get hurt??”   
“No; the baby’s coming.” Krang responded quickly as he followed the Neutrino. 

“Oh…” Raasei noticed Ch’rell clenching in pain. “Is it going to take long?” She asked.

“I don’t know. We’re about to contact Doctor Xeinos.” Krang assured her. “You just...hold tight here. Don’t worry too much.” He took a deep breath. “Leave the worrying to me, at least.” He put on his most reassuring look.

“What’s with your face?” Raasmei pointed. “Is he really going to be okay?” She sat back down. 

“It’s...going to be a journey.” Krang took a deep breath. 

\---------------------------------------

  
Yera and Ma’riell arrived long before Xeinos did. They could only help to make Ch’rell comfortable. They prepared the bath for delivery while Krang consoled him on the bed. Raasmei peeked into the bedroom.

“Hi.” She waved. “Is everything okay?” She asked. 

“Everything’s falling into place.” Krang assured her, helping Ch’rell sprawl on his side, shifting gravity off of his back.

“We just need the doctor to arrive.” He noticed Raasmei tighten her shoulders nervously.

“Triceratons don’t need doctors unless an egg is stuck.” Raasmei stepped in. “How long is it going to take?” She heard the bath water stop in the bathroom. 

Ma’riell and Yera entered the bedroom and saw Raasmei lingering by the door. 

“Come on.” Ma’riell approached her. “You don’t want to be here when things take a turn for the worst.” She stretched a tentacle up to her wrist. 

“...it’s going to get worse?” Raasmei paled. 

“Potentially.” Ma’riell glanced behind her to make sure Yera was settled with Ch’rell before she brought Raasmei into the main sitting area. “We’ll just get some hot water together for tea and warm up some blankets while we wait for the doctor to arrive.” 

“Can’t the staff do that?” Raamei crossed her arms.

“They have regular duties to attend to.” Ma’riell reminded her. “This is between the family now.” She lead Raasmei to the kitchen. 

“But I’m not…” Raasmei started. And stopped with an incredulous expression, only for a moment. “Okay.” She nodded after a sharp breath. 

\---------------------------------------

Doctor Xeinos arrived just as the staff started to get anxious. Raasmei lingered by the furthest wall, arms clenched to her chest as Ch’rell agonized behind two walls. 

“Well! Sounds like he’s moving along quite well.” Ma’riell let a staffer handle her medical bag while she came down from her walker. 

“Let’s go and see him, then.” She was lead to the master bedroom, then into its bathroom, where Ch’rell was pressed against the side. Krang held him upright so he wouldn’t sink too much into the water. Yera climbed out where she had been holding his arm to help Xeinos get set up. 

“I see you’ve got everything handled.” Xeinos noticed. “Fresh towels, warm bath. We just need to refresh it depending on how long it takes.” She came to the side of the bath. “Now, tell me all the details of progress.” 

\---------------------------------------

Raasmei was starting to look helpless, even as Ma’riell worked to distract her while they prepared the bed.

“You’re sure he’s going to be okay?” She asked, sliding hot water bottle-like containers at the end of the bedding.

“I am. I know my brother well. He’s been in a great deal of painful situations. This is just another to his list. And I do mean others in addition to how he was scarred. Should have seen him when he had food poisoning. That…” She shuddered before laying down an edge of a nesting basket toward Ch’rell’s side of the bed. “That was  _ hideous _ .”

“But this is different, isn’t it?” Raasmei asked, leaning on her hands and knees when she was done fixing the blankets.  
“Every experience is different. Most of the time. He’s had is fair share of being stabbed.” Ma’riell patted her shoulder.

“I never got my knife back…” Raasmei realized. “They probably threw it out.”

“Maybe Xeinos knows where it is. We’ll see when we get a moment with her.” 

\---------------------------------------

All Raasmei and Ma’riell could do was wait. 

All Krang could do was literally keep Ch’rell afloat in the water, while he complained and strained in the bath, while his mother kept it warm. She knew what level of attention he could tolerate. Krang knew what level of attention he could tolerate. 

Doctor Xeinos either ignored all hints or was completely unaware. Ch’rell was nearing his wit’s end as she cooed consolingly at him.   
“You’re doing so well”   
“Just a little bit more until baby arrives”   
“You’re nearly there”

Krang and Yera knew better; Yera knew from his lifetime that Ch’rell felt patronized; it wasn’t in Krang’s instinct to comfort him with words in times of crisis. 

“This is much worse than anything on the field.” Ch’rell complained, clutching a water-proof vinyl-like cushion. He rubbed the scar across his eye.   
“It’s even worse than when I got this!”

“It’s perfectly normal.” Xeinos assured him.  
“Oh, shut up!” Ch’rell barked. “Just be quiet!” 

Xeinos shrunk back a little bit.   
“Alright, then...we’ll take it quietly then.”  
Xeinos reached for his arm in a comforting gesture.  
“Don’t touch me!” He seethed. “Just don’t touch me unless you have to!” He buckled, seizing Krang by both arms and fighting down a scream.   
  
Krang had paled drastically; this was not normal for Ch’rell.   
He had expected that he'd want to be comforted, as he had when half his face was torn away - he was even begging for his mother as if he were a young cadet at that time. He wasn’t prepared for Ch’rell to refuse Xeinos’ touch, when he practically clutched her for assurance during the examination.   
How bad was this pain if he’d rather crawl off into a corner like a dying animal than accept comfort from his favorite doctor?

Xeinos glanced down at a timer and stopped it.

“That was a shorter time between contractions than the rest.” She informed him, changing her tone. 

“Let me feel under.” She slid tube-like gloves onto her tentacles.

  
  


\---------------------------------------

  
  


Raasmei huddled herself on the couch, quivering at the sound of Ch’rell’s screams as they carried on closer and closer as time passed.   
Ma’riell brought her a hot drink, with some little sandwiches made by the kitchen staff. 

“It’s not going to be much longer. I know I keep saying that...but it’s getting there.” She said.

“It sounds like he’s being tortured.” Raasmei whimpered.

“He does have an organ collapsing in on itself to get that child out.” Ma’riell sighed.

“That sounds even worse!” Raasmei covered her eyes. She cried a little bit.

Ma’riell patted her shoulder.

“There there.” She sighed. “Things will change as soon as the baby’s here.” She took a deep breath.

“Come on, now. Let me be the one to be scared for both of us?” She patted her. “That’s my big brother in there. I’m about to be an aunt for the first time.” 

She looked down the hallway to the bedroom, where it had quieted down for a moment. 

Then a little bit of a shout. She could hear Ch’rell’s last noise before a short silence - not a scream but something more of a wretch and a gasp. As if he had come out from near drowning.

Another silence.

  
After a moment, a craggly wail cut the silence.  
Ma’riell sagged in relief. “See, it’s done!” She grasped Raasmei’s wrist as she sat up, wide eyed and shaking. “It’s done!”   
“I’ve got it!” They barely heard Ch’rell. “I’ve got it--I--I’ve got **_her_**!”

Ma’riell shot upright with excitement. “A girl?!” She gasped. She laughed and squeezed Raasmei’s hand. “It’s a girl!”

\---------------------------------------

In the bath, Ch’rell buckled down in silence, holding the newborn protectively close while she cried. Krang shielded them both from the other side, folding his arms over Ch’rell’s shoulders.  
“Shh…” Ch’rell closed his eyes, taking a towel from Xeinos so he could keep a chill of the baby. Her squealing started to falter; her tentacles curled comfortably, but she kept making little grunting and peeping noises.  
“Settle down now.” He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks. “The hard part is just getting started.”

Krang embraced Ch’rell closer, huddling the baby between them both.   
Even though he’d been a bystander through the birth, the experience left him exhausted. He pressed his head to him gently.  
Ch’rell relaxed enough for Yera to hug him and get a look at the baby. 

“Oh, look at her.” She touched the newborn’s cheek. “Look at that beautiful little thing.”   
  
Xeinos was starting to drain the bath to give Ch’rell and the baby clean water. While the faucet ran, she washed Ch’rell’s back over with a cup just to keep the chill off him.   
He shot an annoyed glance, but didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes and let the baby nestle against him. He’d lost most of his color, but his eyelids had gone dark. His scar looked even more leathery than normal.

“Your bed has been prepared for you when you feel ready to come out.” Xeinos said. “Absorbent mats are down, the blankets are heated to keep the chill off both of you. The baby’s basket is on hand.” She watched Ch’rell tap his baby’s lip gently.  
“As if I’d want to put her aside.” He mumbled, eyes half-lidded.   
“But damn it...I want to sleep.” He kissed the baby’s head.   
“And most certainly my new princess.”  
“Someone else will have to hold her while you get to bed.” Krang held an arm out.  
Ch’rell chuckled lightly. “You think you have to hint at wanting to hold her?”  
He carefully passed her over.  
“What happened to not wanting to put her aside?” Krang teased. He noticed the baby practically slipped into his grasp. If not for her red speckling, her little pink body could have blended into his.  
“You don’t count; you’re her other father.” Ch’rell folded Krang’s tentacles around her.  
  
They turned their attention to the door when there was a small knock.   
“It’s Ma’riell!” She announced herself. “And Raasmei.”   
“Come in.” Ch’rell answered after taking a short breath.   
  
The door carefully slid open as Ma’riell cautiously stepped in, with Raasmei creeping behind her.   
“I’m not one to talk, but you two look terrible.” Ch’rell remarked.   
“Poor Raasmei was terrified. Did you not tell her what to expect?” Ma’riell came in to look at the baby, as Krang moved closer to the edge of the bath.   
“We’re about to move.” Krang told her, turning the baby so she could see her face better.**  
** “I can take you to your bed.” Raasmei stepped over to the bath, looking at Ch’rell as he painfully edged to the side with Krang. “Then you won’t have to walk.”

Ch’rell gazed up at her and smiled a little.

“Please do. I can’t feel my legs.” He tried to stretch them in demonstration, and groaned a little at the lack of sensation. 

Raasmei scooped him up with one hand and wrapped him in a warm towel she held in the other.

“I made sure the bedding was warm too.” She said. “It’s something we do at home when hatchlings first come out.” She smiled wistfully. 

Krang crawled out of the bath and lead the way to the bed, so Ch’rell could still see the baby in front of him.

“So that was you?” Ch’rell smiled. 

“Ma’riell wanted me to have something to do for a little bit...while I was worried.” Raasmei put him in the blankets. Krang passed the baby back before climbing in with him. 

“There she is. Little princess.” He sank into a pillow with a long, exhausted sigh. He watched Ch’rell curl the baby tightly against him, almost possessively.

“Oh, we need to name you, sweet thing.” He whispered. “You’ve just been the baby all this time. Yes.” He touched her tiny lips just slightly. Her jaw opened wide as if with a yawn, but closed it on the tip of his tentacle. 

“You can’t be hungry already.” Ch’rell wondered. He opened the blanket a little bit. Raasmei leaned in, noticing a small yellow sac connected to her belly. 

“No, you’re not. You’re practicing.” He tucked it back together as she started to squeak in the cold. “All better now.”

Raasmei had imagined the new princess being welcomed into the world by her parents with reverie. The same as she had seen with new hatchlings cracking out of their shells.Somehow, she liked the reality better. They were silent and solemn, tenderly holding the tiny little thing between them and speaking with their voices soft and low. She never thought either of them would be so gentle.

“Krang...I’m never going to let her climb on rocks.” He choked, wiping his eyes. Krang chuckled and nuzzled his cheek.

“Dear, I’m thinking the same way.” He touched the baby’s cheek and stroked her back. 

Her little tentacles flexed and curled in response. “Little darling.” He crooned. “Precious princess.”    


Raasmei started to creep toward the doorway, feeling the mood change.    
She had also noticed the time - early morning. 

“I...need to sleep.” She excused herself.

“Rest well, then.” Krang realized she left before she could hear him. 

Raasmei found the guest room she had been given and collapsed onto the bed. She tucked her knees up to her stomach, curling up, and wept weakly.    
She didn’t bother to comment on the amount of blood she had seen on one of the towels in the bathroom, or what little staining was left in the bath itself. Nor how frail Ch’rell looked, with all his reputation of being the strongest Utrom his species had to offer. He looked like he could wither away.

She yanked up the pillows and closed her eyes, quivering in the stress and cold. Perhaps if she got some rest…

  
  


Rest was the only thing Ch’rell wanted. Doctor Xeinos had finished her job. And he felt she was overstaying. Once the yolk sac broke off and was whisked away to be discarded, she didn’t have much purpose left in staying. Especially once the baby started hungrily mouthing at the soft flesh at the start of his belly, below his mouth.

“If you need help getting her attached, I can show you--” Xeinos started.

“I think I know how to feed my own child.” Ch’rell grumbled defensively, wrapping both arms around her.

“Temre and I coached him.” Yera assured Xeinos. “With six children between the two of us, he diverted to our wisdom before he left M’hreen..” She watched him encourage the baby’s mouth open as he had before, until she was clamped on. 

He stroked the baby’s head while she ate for the first time, just slightly aware of Krang pridefully watching.

“I can’t wait to spurn Maddaro.” Ch’rell told him. “Show him how much we don’t need any sort of wetnurse.” He stretched his legs out with a relieved breath.

“There’ still some pressure, but it’s not nearly as bad as before.” 

Ch’rell waited a moment, then nodded at Xeinos. “We’re fine.” He told her.

“Then...I’ll see you soon to check up on her.” Xeinos nodded, departing for the door while a staffer carried her bag until they reached the main sitting area. Ma’riell had followed.

“You should stay the night. Wait out the storm.” She approached Xeinos from behind, laying a tentacle on her shoulder.  
“And I’m going to insist you have a stiff drink after having my brother for a patient.” She suggested.

Xeinos sighed. “He wasn’t like that even when I was treating his eye.” She followed her to the bar table. “I’ll have a strong spirit.” She said. While Ma’riell got down what she could find in the cabinet, Xeinos leaned into the back of the seat she had taken. “He didn’t want to be touched, and barely allowed it from Krang. But it was all he wanted on that field, even if he was inconsolable then.”

“Oh! That’s...serious.” Ma’riell gasped. 

“And poor Raasmei, did you see her? I should probably check on her for shock.” Xeinos realized, taking the spirit from her. She sipped from a thin straw.

“I’m still shocked that Ch’rell had a child first. I’ll admit...I kind of hoped I’d settle down first, but with my line of work...it hasn’t been easy to find someone.” Ma’riell 

“Being a doctor doesn’t allow much opportunity either.” Xeinos agreed.    
“I don’t exactly crave it, but...it would be nice, anyway. It’s not always pleasant coming home alone. Especially after the way I grew up.” 

Ma’riell laughed. “Oh, I can’t tell you how jealous I was when I was little! You were out there exploring the universe with your parents, and I was just..._in the royal palace!_” She poured herself some wine.   
Xeinos sighed. “Well, they haven’t been doing as much exploring anymore. With Mother doing poorly and Father returning to teaching…” she swirled her drink. “They’ve been excited about me being the one to deliver this baby. Even if Ch’rell wasn’t exactly an easy patient.”

“That he wasn’t. We could hear him. These old walls aren’t exactly sound proof.” Ma’riell looked around the room. She came around and sat down beside her when Yera came out from the bedroom. 

“They’re getting themselves settled.” Yera told them. “And have asked me to inform Krang’s family that the baby has arrived. In the morning.” She looked between them and raised a brow. “I suppose I’ll go check in on Raasmei, then.” She departed down the hallway with a smile.

“We can take my usual room, then.” Ma’riell yawned, finishing off her wine in a few gulps. She coughed as the bitterness claimed her mouth and cleared her throat. She noticed Xeinos had finished her drink already. 

“Let’s go. We’re all tired.” She lead her by the arm, looking to the side when she heard the baby cry a little bit. She smiled at the sound before opening the door to her guest room.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn came sooner than anyone would have liked. But even when the morning came through the window, they rain was still falling.

Ch’rell was barely awake, only managing to lean on one side, while loosely cradingly the baby on the other in a single tentacle. She was restless and fidgeting, announcing her complaints in guttural grunts and squeaks. 

“She’s not hungry, I’ve tried!” Ch’rell groaned in exhaustion. “And she’s been relieved! Mother took her just a few minutes ago.” He passed the baby to Krang, who grasped her with uncertainty.    
He pressed the baby against himself and patted her back in an attempt to calm her. She suddenly wretched and coughed up a pale yellow curdle from her mouth onto his shoulder. Krang froze in place, eyes wide with surprise.

“Well…” He held the baby at arm’s length and brought her back to Ch’rell. “That...would explain it.” 

Ch’rell dabbed the edge of her mouth with the corner of her blanket and tucked her close when her cries changed to a low mewl. 

“ _ Now _ she’s hungry…” He sighed. “I suppose we both need to work on our technique for helping her that little discomfort...without…” 

Krang watched the baby settle down. Her little tentacles curled inward comfortably.   
“I’m going to...clean up.” He skulked to the washroom. 

It didn’t take much. Just a little bit of water and toweling off; his own mucus would wipe out the smell, but he still added a drop of scented oil to mask it. 

As he left the room to send out for a light breakfast, he noticed the library door was open. Raasmei was curled on the floor, weeping. 

“This one too?” He sighed. He turned his path toward her. He settled himself beside her and touched her head.

“Now, now, what is it?” He asked. He patted her head until she pulled her hands away from her eyes. “Hard night?” He asked. “I’m sure Ch’rell must have given you a terrible fright last night.”

“...I miss my herd.” Raasmei sniffed. 

“Oh? Are you ready to go back?” Krang hoped for it deep down.

“...No.”   
“Why not?” 

Raasmei looked away. “I don’t know.” She rubbed her eyes.  
Krang shifted upright from his resting position. “Well...you’re probably too tired to sort it out. We’re all exhausted.”

He patted her arm. “Get some rest. I’m going to have my family here to see the baby soon. You’ll need your peak energy.”

Raasmei wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Okay.” She sniffed, sitting up and pushing herself upright and started back toward her room - but veered toward the resting seat where Ch’rell had settled, nested in a thick blanket.    
He looked better than he had the night before, but his eyes were still dark; he had the look of someone who had barely slept.

Raasmei peered over into the blanket, looking for the baby, spotting it nestled against Ch’rell. 

She was bright pink, but had mottled red spots across her face and back. And on the top of her head - three tiny stubs that indicated quills like Ch’rell’s. Her eyes appeared to be dark blue - nearly black. She wiggled her tentacles, barely making any sound besides little grunts and coughs.

“She’s not doing much.” Raasmei remarked, reaching in with a finger.

“Of course not, she’s newborn.” Ch’rell grumbled. He pushed her finger so it curled, so Raasmei was touching the baby with her knuckle rather than her nail. “Gentle now.” He mumbled. 

Just as the baby started to squeak, he tapped her lips to encourage her to open her mouth and pressed her against his crop. 

Raasmei started to say something - and then closed her beak.

“Yet another unfamiliarity, hm?” Ch’rell asked. 

“...We get soft leaves when we hatch.” Raasmei muttered. “We have crops too, but we regurgitate the contents when hatchlings come out weak. Or if they get sick and can’t eat normally.”

Before Ch’rell could remark on it, Xeinos slinked out with Ma’riell.

“Ch’rell? Why did you come out here? You should be staying in bed.” Xeinos remarked. 

“I wasn’t going to stay in one place all day. Besides, I couldn’t rest now even if I tried.” Ch’rell pulled the blanket further around himself. “And I have tried.” He added. “Besides, the baby’s eating, I’m not moving until she’s done.” He watched her break away from him and yawn. “Though she goes in short bursts.”

“We don’t have to sleep.” Raamsei sat down on the floor, stretching her legs out. She leaned her head on the edge of the chair. She yawned and closed her eyes.

It was apparent within a moment that she had fallen asleep.   
So had the baby. 

“Well, Doctor, it seems we’re staying here for the morning..” Krang sighed, motioning to be let into the blanket with Ch’rell. He pulled one side over himself and crawled in to settle against him. He lifted the baby’s tiny tentacles, marveling at how brittle they looked. He hadn’t noticed with Sheroe’s children. 

Ch’rell leaned aside into the couch’s edge, closing his eyes if only to doze. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------

When he came to, he saw Raasmei on the floor looking through another care package from home. Her usual treats and letters from her parents and siblings. 

A few more small toys from her youth were in place as well.

“Oh! There’s something for you in here too.” Raasmei showed Krang a thin package wrapped in paper - then Ch’rell when she noticed he was awake. “See?”

“Really? I’ll admit that’s...unexpected.” Krang took it and carefully opened the package. Ch’rell leaned in to see. They found a large, but thin sheet of a brown-ish yellow stone that were preserved in lacquer. Raasmei’s name was engraved on the smooth white interior. There were also two halves of a whole Triceraton egg, also preserved in lacquer, cut laterally with a smooth, swooping edge so the top piece could lay on the bottom.   
He read the note inside one of the shell halves, recognizing Davizil’s handwriting.

_ To General Krang Quanmre and Colonel Ch’rell Lytra, _

_ Whether this arrives before or after the birth of your child, my herd and I have still determined this to be the most appropriate gift we can offer. By our tradition, we keep and preserve pieces of eggshell after hatchlings emerge.  _ _   
_ _ We keep them for sentiment or to exchange when adding new members to a herd.  _

_ We have given you a piece Raasmei’s eggshell. You have cared for her as if she were your own, and deserve a symbol of that care. Because your child will not come from an egg, we share a dud of ours, to extend it into our family, as you have done for ours.  _

_ These last few months have been a trying time for us all. Yet in some way, I believe we have found success in kindling a better relationship between our families after the strife we suffered together. Perhaps in some way, it may inspire our people to find peace with each other just as we have. _

_ May the new path of our new friendship be steady, _

_ Davizil, Empress of the Triceraton Nations _

Krang passed the note to Chr’ell so he could read it. As Raasmei investigated the full egg, she laid it open. 

“I think the idea is...” she arranged one of the blankets inside it. “Is you do this…and then you do this.” She gently scooped the baby into her hands and laid her in it. 

“Careful!” Ch’rell hissed nervously. “She can’t get cold!” He couldn’t help but stop a moment, and coo at her in the blanket. “Although…” He touched her cheek. “That is sweet for the moment. But not too long.” He took her out of the shell, blanket and all, and held her against him. 

Ma’riell stepped out from the main bedroom, and touched Raasmei’s arm. “Would you carry him to bed? It’s been cleaned up and there’s a light breakfast prepared.” 

Raasmei nodded and scooped him up. “Do you want me to carry Krang too?” She asked. 

“I can walk there myself, dear.” Krang set the eggshell pieces aside. 

Ch’rell groaned as he was put back. “I can’t just  _ sleep _ .” He sighed. 

“Then eat. And take care of the baby. You’re laid up while you’re healing.” Doctor Xeinos gave him his breakfast. At the moment, a common comfort food. Tiny clear barnacle-like shells floating in a mug of warm water, packed like crushed ice. He sipped up some of them and laid the baby in the basket. 

“Fine, but I still need to be productive.” He grumbled. 

“We do need to make some plans for her presentation. And figure out a name.” Krang reminded him. “We barely got started after arriving here.” He found the folder of notes in the bedside table. 

Ch’rell groaned. “Yes...that needs to happen.” He agreed. “It’s not settling diplomatic issues on another planet, but it will do.” He took some sheets from Krang. They had started the process soon after starting their leave. He looked over the papers that had been started and sighed. “Actually...I might finish this and sleep more.” He cringed. “I’m feeling exhausted enough just thinking of who to invite. And what name to present her with.” 

“You’ll get there.” Yera had come into the room with a little bit more food. “It took me and your father some time to name you.” 

“Oh good, I come by it naturally.” Ch’rell rolled his eyes. 

“You do.” Yera patted him, passing him a plate with some kelp-wrapped crustaceans. “You really do. Your father lost sleep over it.” Her eyes turned downward. “He would have been so happy.” She sighed. 

Ch’rell looked aside, with a low sigh. 

“Ly’tru wouldn’t exactly be a modern name, wouldn’t it?” He sighed.

“Ly’tur was old fashioned even when he was born.” Yera laughed. 

“Quite a bit like the insistence that Krang be the third Quanin in his family.”

Krang groaned with exhaustion. “I’m not naming my firstborn Quanil. It sounds like that herb Garaon was obsessed with a few years ago. He put it in everything.” He shuddered at the memory. 

“It IS the herb!” Raasmei gasped. “It grows in my father Slareng’s fields every spring! I think that’s where Garon gets it from. He always makes a big deal about it.” 

“Then we’re not naming her Quanil.” Ch’rell shuddered. “I remember when he made us a meal after he found out we were courting. There was too much of it in the soup and I could taste it for days afterwards.” 

Raasmei crossed her arms. “Well you’re supposed to do it in moderation!” 

“I’m sure Slareng told Garaon that himself.” Ch’rell stroked his baby’s cheek as she slept. She hiccoughed just a little bit. 

“It will come.” Krang picked up his daughter. 

_ His daughter… _

“She’s just been born. We have time to name her later.” He kissed Ch’rell on the cheek. “And once we’re rested, my family can come see her. Perhaps we’ll have Davizil see her too.” He looked at Raasmei. 

Raasmei’s shoulders hardened. “Okay…” She sighed. “I guess I can see her…” She mumbled reluctantly. 

Krang patted her arm. “She misses you.” He told her.

“I know…” She sighed. “I’m just…” She hugged herself. “Scared I’ve disappointed her. She was so mad when we had our fight.” She looked away. 

“You’ve never told us about it.” Ch’rell had pushed against Krang to watch the baby in his arms. 

“I’m embarrassed about it.” Raasmei blushed. 

Yera reached for her. “There’s nothing wrong with that. You’re allowed to tell us.” 

Raasmei covered her eyes. 

“It was over a dress.” Raasmei groaned. “I didn’t like the collar and thought it was stuffy. It’s supposed to be for judgement trials. It just looked silly for something serious, and mom got onto me for disrespecting tradition.” 

Of course it was about clothing, Krang thought with a roll of his eyes. 

“And then we just...spiraled out. I told her if she cared so much about my lessons, she shouldn’t have left for the war. And she said I wouldn’t even be around anymore if she didn’t...but I didn’t know what that meant. She refused to tell me. And I left.” Raasmei swallowed. 

Krang sighed. He looked at Xeinos as she was preparing a scale to weigh the baby in, and at Yera and Xeinos. “Would you give us a moment?” He asked. “There’s some things we need to tell her about. Alone.” 

The three looked at one another. And nodded. They knew what he referred to and departed quickly. The scale was left as it was.

Raasmei looked at him nervously.

“The J’gel came close to coming here.” Krang said. “And they travel in whole groups. So there was no chance of others staying behind on other planets they wiped out. Before they could get here, we cornered them on the planet Serot. Where we came painfully close to losing.” He shuddered. 

“Your mother was the one who figured out their next target. Our own. Magonia. She also found where they were centered. They’d already wiped out the native population there. To save the others and ourselves, we had to take a...nuclear option.” 

Raasmei swallowed. “You  _ bombed _ them?” Her breath shuddered.

“We’d tried to face them on the ground. It was the only option.” Krang saw her expression. “That might be what upset the Neutrinos more than anything. But the Serotians are recovering. They might not be able to return to that section of their world, but they can stabilize. Thrive, even.” Krang scowled. “If I just had a different weapon, some kind of moving fortress...perhaps I would have been able to avoid that. Fry the enemy and not leave radioactive emptiness behind.” He looked at Ch’rell. “But for now, that isn’t possible. Barely a plan on blue paper.” He looked back at Raasmei.

“But your mother was part of the decision. And...then told King Zenter that he had lost any say in combating the J’gel when he refused to deal with them himself.” He held both sides of her hand. “She wanted nothing more than to come home to you and the rest of your herd.” Krang watched the baby sneeze a few times. “Things have been difficult between them. The Neutrino Royals no longer speak to us personally. I don’t even know if they’ll come to see the baby if we invited them.” 

“You could...still ask. I know for sure that all of my family will come.” Raasmei sat on the bed and crossed her legs - she cringed a little as she bent the scarred one. “Nothing wrong with just asking. They could also be offended if you don’t ask. They might send a witch to curse the baby.” She joked. 

“Even Zenter’s beyond that.” Ch’rell looked at the baby’s belly when she started to cry. “She might need relief.” He whispered quickly to Krang, pointing at the bathroom. Krang cringed, but carried her in there. 

Ch’rell edged closer to Raasmei.

“Now. You listen to me.” He waved for her to lean closer. “When you do see her, we will have had a conversation with her about your feelings about her absence.” He touched her nose. “And we’ll make sure she knows we’ve spoken to you.” He lowered his voice. “We’ll make you a more modern Judgement Trial collar if we have to. But you can’t stay angry at her for leaving. It’s not because she didn’t love you.” He took the baby back from Krang when he returned, hearing him shudder under his breath “is it supposed to be black?”   
“I know now how hard it was for her. And with you being so young when the J’gel wars started.” Ch’rell touched her shoulder. “Perhaps you just need to heal before she starts to teach you again.” He cradled her close. 

Raasmei nodded. “Maybe she did try too fast to get me ready…” she mumbled. 

“Then we’re agreed.” Ch’rell yawned. “Now, let’s get Xeinos back in for her checks. I'd like to get a little more rest when she's done prodding me."


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks had been a flurry of visitors coming to see the baby. Krang’s parents were the first, and then came the most frequently. Garaon came constantly with Jehroli, who was always bringing her camera in tow. Still, she was preferred over other journalists who came to see the baby. And reporters.  
Krang had to hold down his nerve. They barely had a moment to themselves until nightfall. Why wouldn’t they just come to her welcoming ceremony like decent people? The welcoming ceremony that they had been barely able to plan. 

At the very least, Garaon had offered to help. Formal event planning was more his expertise, anyway. At least someone in his family could do it. It might as well be him. 

He arrived for their planned day, with his walker satchel almost overfilled to its pockets, and a large gift basket hooked through his arm.

“Where’s my niece?” He asked eagerly. “I’ve got some more gifts for her!” He grinned at Ch’rell. “And for you two as well!” 

“Over here.” Krang waved him to the coffee table he and Ch’rell were at. Ch’rell was reclined back, looking far better than he had before. Raasmei was sitting on the floor, legs stretched under the table, sketching on a sheet of paper. 

Garaon joined them eagerly.

“Hey. Ch’rell.” Garaon offered him a wrapped Petla wafer from one of the baskets. “You still want this?” He asked.

“No!” Ch’rell immediately recoiled. “No, I do not!” He pushed Garaon’s tentacle back.

“Ah, he’s back!” Garaon gleefully shoved the Petla in his own satchel and then produced a package with Hatsuk wraps tied inside. “Here you go!” He pressed it into Ch’rells tentacle. “With your favorite fillings!” 

As soon as he had set down his things, he scuttled away to help Jehroli with her camera. 

“What possible purpose could this have in journalism?” Krang raised a brow.

“It’s not for work!” Jehroli laughed. “It’s just for fun. I’ll just give you the best pictures. Maybe for the baby’s photo album.” She leaned in to touch her cheek. “And you still haven’t named her? What have you been calling her?” She asked.

“We’ve been trapped on ‘Darling’. Xeinos calls her Baby Kr’ell.” Ch’rell patted the baby when she stopped nursing. “It’s a sweet pet name, but...with everything so busy.” 

Jehroli looked at them. “Um…” She laughed nervously when she set up her camera.

“You remember when you came for tea with my father?” She asked. 

“When you were upset, yes.” Krang nodded.

“I’m...thinking of retiring my pen name. And announcing my true identity.” Jehroli rubbed her cheek. “Daddy didn’t like it; he thought it would ruin the family’s reputation.” She cleared her throat. “I just...think Aska Jerang isn’t appropriate anymore given the circumstances.” She blushed deeply. 

“And why’s that? It’s a fine name.” Krang took the baby from Ch’rell. 

“Um...when I first became a journalist…” Jehroli stuttered. “I...had a big crush on you. The whole shebang of early girlhood crushes. The fantasies…” She looked away from Krang. “Aska Jerang...was the fantasy name of my fantasy child with you.” She covered her eyes awkwardly. 

Krang recoiled back. And put the pieces together. “Oh.” Why hadn’t he noticed? Jerang was the portmanteau of his and Jehroli’s names. As all young Utroms were given as their second name. 

But…

He looked at the baby. “Jehroli.” He cleared his throat. “Jehroli, Aska is a lovely name to waste on an imaginary child.” he picked it up. “Why don’t you do a two-fold article? Reveal your true identity, and announce the naming of Princess Aska?” He looked at Ch’rell for approval. 

“Yes!” Ch’rell quickly agreed. “And her celebration of birth.” He grasped Jehroli’s split-ended tentacles. “That would be perfect.” He kissed her between the eyes enthusiastically. 

Jehroli blinked awkwardly, then smiled with a little laugh. “Oh! Oh, alright.” She looked at Garaon with some excitement. “Princess Aska.” She touched her cheek. “Okay.” She snapped a few quick pictures of the baby.

“How come  _ she _ gets to disobey her dad?” Raasmei pointed at her. 

“This is different.” Krang assured her. “I’m not insisting you obey every little thing your mother tells you, I’m helping you bridge the situation you’ve come upon. Besides, there’s a great difference between feeling abandoned and revealing one’s true identity to the public. It’s her decision to make. She could have done it without telling her father. As well she should.” Krang lifted Aska and held her to the camera for a better picture. 

Raasmei looked at what she had been drawing. “Can you show this to my mother the next time you talk to her?” She asked, showing it to Krang. “It’s what I think my collars for the dress should look like.”

Krang leaned in to look at the design, compared to an image of its current state. “You know...you could ask her yourself?” He suggested. “You know I’m not the best advice on clothing.” He patted her hand. “It would give you something to talk about. But I’ll let her know you have ideas.” 

She looked at the sheet and took a deep breath. “Okay..” She looked worried. 

“I’m sure she’ll be willing to compromise.” Ch’rell assured her. “Well, now that the baby’s been named.” He looked at what Garaon had brought. “Let’s figure this party out. The less we have to deal with it, the better.” He groaned. 

The planning lasted long into the evening. Back and forths on whether to invite the Neutrinos. Of course the leaders of the planets surviving the J’gel could come. Krang and Ch’rell were concerned the Neutrinos would create an antagonistic presence. It came down to Garaon insisting that the baby would keep a tame environment. Guests would be there to celebrate the baby - the war would be a topic to avoid. Potentially. 

“What about the Serotians?” Raasmei asked. “Would they even come?” she asked.

“Their All Lords agreed to the...solution.” Krang assured her. “Everything was lost in that region, anyway. If it meant wiping out the J’gel, they would risk a large section of land that wouldn’t be any good to them, anyway.” Krang looked at their list of visitors. “Not all the All Lords would come. Some will remain behind for their people. The All Lord of Diplomacy is mostly likely to represent them.” He made a note in the list. “Even the Grand All Lord does not leave his region unless it’s a real emergency.” He remembered. 

Garaon looked at the list. “And what if Zenter sends a representative? Since we’re on bad terms with him?” He asked.

“Then we won’t complain.” Krang grumbled. “He’d be too much of a coward to show up here, anyway.” He put Aska in Ch’rell’s arms when she started whining. “Couldn’t even come face-to-face with me during the J’gel Wars, even before they went to Serot.” He noticed Raasmei’s expression. 

“Did he come in person at all?” She asked. “Only at the beginning.” Krang remembered. “When he confessed the Neutrino role in their spread through the universe. After that, I suppose he was so ashamed he hid in his palace and lost the spine to do anything else.” 

Garaon cleared his throat. “So, preparations for any weather?” He tried to change the subject, looking deeply uncomfortable. “Indoor setup and outdoor?” He looked out the window. “This isn’t exactly a cozy space for guests. No offense, Ch’rell, but your decor is a bit gloomy.” He focused on a whip mounted on the wall.   
“This house is for me to escape festivity.” Ch’rell responded while getting the baby to eat. “If I want to host a party, I’ll do it at the palace with Krang.” 

Garaon cleared his throat. “Okay, M’hreen palace…” He nodded. “That makes things easier. We’ll just...do usual reception there as always.” 

“Good! Saves us some planning!” Krang breathed out. “All this formality…” He looked at Raasmei. “It’s a hurdle, but it must be done.” He told her.   
“But I like planning parties!” Raasmei insisted. “I’m the one that suggested serving dry treats in baskets from trees!” She pointed at the list. 

“You suggested a lot...more than the rest of us.” Krang smiled at her. “A good first step in being a good Empress.” He noted. “Perhaps that could be a system of teaching for your mother.” He suggested.

“...I think I can do that.” Raasmei lifted her head with realization. “Yeah...I like that.” She smiled. 

“An entire season and it takes party planning to get a start on getting you home.” Ch’rell laughed. “Well, your leg had to heal before you could go anywhere.” He remembered. 

“I...had to be ready too.” Raasmei looked at the baby. “I...think I am. When Mother comes, I...want to leave with her.” She looked at Krang and Ch’rell.   
They looked at one another, taken aback.   
“Then, we’ll make sure that you’re prepared to go.” Krang gripped her hand. He was relieved. Finally she was going home.

Only one child to worry about.

He didn’t have to share a sleeping space with a teenager.

She would be back with her own family.

Her own land.

Her own inheritance. 

And yet...why was he also struck by sadness? 


	13. Chapter 13

It had been agreed to wait to introduce Aska to the world when she was less fragile. Brighter, more alert. When there would be less need for her to be relieved once every hour. They would stay in the Atravador estate until she was bigger, while Raasmei made sure all of her belongings were together before her departure. Krang noticed how strong her leg was now. She could probably move on to lower body training without much struggle. 

He was tempted to start her while they were in the estate’s own training room (yet another section tunneled underground). At the same time, it didn’t seem his place. He should at least leave something to Zog. 

He had to cut her off from his teaching somewhere.

It had to be there. 

He couldn’t just start something and leave it to someone else to finish.

But then again...that was happening anyway. 

He wouldn’t get to see any of her training finished for himself. It stung a little bit. Especially since she was getting so much better. Her arms looked stronger. He even noticed that her horn stump could handle a cap now. 

That...he could manage. 

At the very least, Davizil was happy with the news that Raasmei was ready to come home.

With each conversation as the celebration grew near, Davizil was increasingly more cheerful, where she had been morose through the summer. 

“We have everything ready for her return.” Davizil reported. “Zog is even making time to take over your training.”  
“Ah...yes..she should be able to start working her leg.” Krang nodded. “She’s been impatient for that, anyway. Better she does it with someone who doesn’t need a machine to have vertical limbs.” He swung one of his many legs from his walker. 

“Of course, General.” Davizil nodded. “Any idea if Zenter and Gizzla are coming, or are they sending a representative?” She asked.

“They are!” Krang was still surprised. “They mostly want to see Doctor Honeycutt - he’s one of the scientists working with us.” He cleared his throat. “Ma’riell says he’s both excited and nervous for their presence.” 

Davizil didn’t seem thrilled. “Well, at least they’re showing some backbone. They won’t be popular.” She noted.

“They’re coming for my daughter. The war is not a topic to discuss. It’s practically forbidden.” Krang insisted.

“It can’t be avoided.” Davizil saw Raasmei peeking into the library door where they were talking. She was about to say something, until she ducked away down the hall. 

“Raasmei was at the door.” Davizil looked back to Krang.

“Was she?” Krang saw she was gone.

“Only for a moment.” Davizil confirmed. 

“She may have come looking for something to read. Or to spy.” He winked.

“Well...I’ll see her soon enough. Very soon.” She breathed in from her nose. “As I will see you again soon. I have other children to look after, and duties to attend to. As you have a newborn to mind.” She smiled. “Congratulations again.” Her hologram phased out with a goodbye from Krang. 

When Krang left the library, he found Raasmei with Ch’rell, while he watched her hold Aska in her hands. 

“What brought you to the library?” Krang asked her. “You were more than welcome to come in.” He came closer to his baby. She had a tentacle in her mouth, now a few weeks older and more aware of the world, she looked around the room with her big dark eyes and made short babbling noises.

“Ch’rell asked me to get something. I didn’t want to interrupt. And I said I wanted to see my mother at the party.” Raasmei relaxed her hands so the baby could lay flat on her stomach. 

“And I don’t want to break that, even if it’s in a few days.” She hung her head. “So I left.” She cringed. 

“Very well...you stuck to your word. I understand that.” Krang nodded. “Are you ready to depart tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Raasmei nodded. “I won’t undo too much if I’m going home in a few days, anyway.” Her voice cracked.

“What’s wrong, then?” It didn’t escape Krang.

“I’ll miss it here.” Raasmei rubbed her eyes.

“Well. It’s not like it’s the last time you’ll be on our part of the world. You’ll have plenty of returns.” Krang assured her.

“It’s just…” Raasmei curled herself together, gently bringing in the baby against her shoulder. “I’m still scared my mom will be upset.” She confessed.

“She won’t be.” Krang patted her arm. “She’s excited to see you.” He assured her. 

“I’m just embarrassed.” Raasmei gave Aska to him. “I’m embarrassed I got so mad at her.” She leaned forward, hands over her eyes. “What do I even say?” 

“Nothing, until you’re ready. Even if it takes time.” Krang suggested. “You just need to go back to your family with a fresh slate.” 

Raasmei was quiet for a moment. She rested her chin on her knees and thought, then straightened back out.

“I guess that’s a good way to think of it.” She sighed. “A clean slate.”

She rubbed her eyes. “I’m going to get the thing Ch’rell asked for.” She got up. 

“Well, I could easily have gotten it myself by now, but alright.” Ch’rell watched her leave. Then slid toward Krang.

“Where’s my princess?” He cooed and tapped each of the baby’s cheeks. “There’s my princess.” He laughed when she abruptly let out a squeal at the sight of him and a long string of babbles.

Raasmei returned with a small book, and stood in the archway the Utroms with the baby.

“You’re so tough-looking and you’re playing with a baby.” She came back teasing.

“No one said we couldn’t.” Krang huffed. 

“Maddaro, maybe.” Ch’rell slowly sneered. “Can’t wait for him to see me with her.” He gently squished the baby’s cheeks with his utmost delicacy. “Little princess who doesn’t need any kind of nanny. We don’t need the opinion of a stuffy old man, do we Aska?” He lowered his voice until it made the baby giggle, as she had been practicing for a few days. 

Raasmei placed the book down in front of Ch’rell, and ducked over to the patio balcony, looking a little awkward. As Krang got up to check on her, Ch’rell grabbed his arm. 

“Give her a moment.” He brought him back. “She needs the space.” He looked at Aska as she started to tip in towards him. Ch’rell hummed at her a little bit. His voice was deep enough that it was a little tricky to sing smoothly. Krang could recognize it under his breath. It also played on a shell-shaped music player on a table by the couch. Ch’rell just seemed to be following along. 

_ Sea child, sand child _

_ Lay down in your shell, child _ _   
_ _ The waves come to land _

_ They sing you to sleep _

_ Grass child, earth child _

_ Lay down in your nest, child _

_ The stars shine bright above _

_ They sing you to sleep  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Snow child, ice child _ _   
_ _ Lay down in your den, child _

_ The Auroras glow in the sky _

_ They sing you to sleep _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Dune child, shrub child _ _   
_ _ Lay down on your stone, child _

_ The winds blow by _

_ They sing you to sleep _

_ Land child, coast child _

_ Lay down in your bed, child _

_ All of Magonia _

_ Sings you to sleep  _

Krang listened quietly to the player and watched the baby slowly, slowly drift off. And even when her eyes were closed, he wasn’t entirely sure if she had fallen asleep. At least he was sure when Ch’rell sat up slowly, carefully, and laid her in the shell half Davizil had gifted them. 

“Now we can go see Raasmei.” He nodded, carefully sliding off the couch.   
It was the first time he had set Aska aside, Krang noticed.   
But she was big enough; might as well. 

They wouldn’t be far if she woke up alone and cried.   
Krang was unsettled by the idea. But, if she was sleeping…  


He took a breath and went out to join them. 

Ch’rell sat with Raasmei in silence. Raasmei took a deep breath. 

“I like it here…” She mumbled. 

“Of course you do. But I’m sure you like home better.” Krang could see the moment of realization in Raasmei’s face.

“Yeah…” She pointed out over the cliffside. “The sand is gray and shining at our palace.” She recalled. “And there’s a big hole in the cliff over it. We have a story about how part of the sky fell through the cliff, because an ancient Regenta wanted to walk on the stars and messed up trying to do it.” She looked at Krang and Ch’rell. “Maybe someday I can tell Aska that story. Like you told me about Clyrakau.” She wondered. 

“I don’t see why not. She could even have a summer with you when she’s your age.” Krang speculated. 

Raasmei was quiet for a moment. “I’ll be old then!” She realized.

“No you won’t!” Ch’rell laughed. “You’ll be a young lady.”

Raasmei pouted, indignant. Then shrugged. "I guess I will..."   
  
They all because alert at the sound of Aska wailing indoors.   
"I knew that wasn't going to last." Ch'rell rolled his eyes. He went back inside, leaving Krang with Raasmei.   
"You'll be alright." Krang sighed after a pause. "Your mother is looking forward to seeing you." He told her. "She's missed you." He looked through the door, seeing Ch'rell scoop up their daughter from the eggshell.   
Raasmei mumbled a little, holding her arms tightly against herself.   
"Have you missed her this whole time?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." She sighed.   
"It will be over soon." Krang patted her hand. "Now come inside. Soon it will rain again and it's coming in from this side." He pointed to the dark clouds.   
  
Raasmei stared out at them. And nodded, followed him in. 


End file.
